The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble
1. O Começo

**The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Título:** The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You/Os Cinco Erros Que Eu Cometi Que Me Levaram A Você  
**Autora:** Catastrophia  
**Tradutora:** LeiliPattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O Começo**

Você já se perguntou onde você errou? Ou talvez não onde você errou, mas que decisão que você tomou em sua vida que o levou para onde estava agora?

Eu fiz. Todos os dias desde que eu tinha 18 anos.

Onde eu errei, quando o meu plano de vida se ferrou. O primeiro erro que me levou onde eu estava hoje. Não que fosse completamente ruim, mas foi onde minha jornada começou, o que me levou a ela.

Eu não fui para a faculdade de imediato, escolhendo ganhar algum dinheiro e viver a vida ao máximo antes do ensino superior ser realmente necessário. Erro número um.

Eu fiz isso apenas para irritar o meu pai, eu sabia disso agora. Ele queria que eu fosse uma cópia dele, e eu não queria ter nada a ver com ele.

'A aprendizagem é 20/20' – uma das muitas lições da minha história.

Eu era um vagabundo, um sonhador, vivendo sem os meus pais até que um dia tive o suficiente. Salário mínimo não pagava as contas e eles me ofereceram um acordo, ir para a faculdade, conseguir um emprego e iriam pagar as minhas despesas enquanto eu mantivesse minhas notas altas ou... iriam me chutar da sua casa.

Também conhecido, como minha avó de todas as pessoas dizia, 'caga ou saia da moita'. Minha vó era adorável; tão jeitosa com as palavras.

Assim que com 21 anos eu me matriculei na faculdade. Eu me formei em Administração de Empresas e Engenharia, ganhando uma dupla especialização, me formando com honras.

Eu nunca disse que era estúpido, apenas preguiçoso para irritar o meu pai. Assim que eu colocava a minha mente em algo, nada me parava.

O que levou ao erro número dois.

Uma palavra: Lauren.

A louca, psicopata, traidora, puta mais fodida que eu já conheci no meu último ano na faculdade. Ela estava comigo desde a formação de minha empresa para sua ascensão. Eu confiava nela.

Eu casei com ela.

Por dois anos eu trabalhei pra caramba para tirar a minha empresa do chão. Dois anos que ela estava se esfregando com meu vice-presidente na minha mesa.

E o meu contador, o maquinista, e o cara da correspondência.

Casado há 97 dias e ela me levou para a merda do tribunal.

Fodida besteira. Ela chorou um rio fodido e o juiz teve pena dela e me ferrou pra caralho. A cadela sorriu pra mim quando saiu da sala do tribunal.

O karma finalmente voltou e mordeu a sua bunda. Um cara que ela estava vivendo junto, esvaziou a sua conta bancária; todo o dinheiro restante que ela tinha pegado de mim e isso a deixou com uma montanha de dívidas incobráveis em apenas seu nome. Tome isso puta!

Demorou um pouco, mas a minha empresa estava subindo. Éramos uma empresa de contrato, fazendo muitos projetos de engenharia e manufatura para empresas maiores. Terceirização era grande; as empresas não fizeram todas as suas próprias peças por mais tempo. Foi onde a Masen Engenharia entrou.

Eu estava trabalhando uma tonelada, dia após dia. Eu comecei com sete funcionários e depois de quatro anos, eu tinha mais de 300 espalhados por quatro edifícios.

Minha vida estava finalmente se acertando... pelo menos nos aspectos da minha empresa. Meus dois primeiros erros pareciam serem reatribuídos, mas quem sabia que eu tinha mais três erros no horizonte da minha vida.

* * *

**YAY! Uma drabble romântica para vocês :) Ela é bem legal, esse Edward é s2 **

**Bem, 35 pessoas votaram para que eu postasse essa Drabble primeiro, então para o capítulo 2 chegar, só ter 35 reviews, nada mais justo ;)**

**Beijos e até**

**xx**


	2. Apenas Sorria

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Apenas Sorria**

Mesmo que eu agora pudesse refletir felicidade em minha vida profissional, minha vida pessoal por outro lado estava estagnada. A traição de Lauren deixou um gosto amargo na minha boca e a incapacidade de confiar em mulheres. Eu tinha um punhado de saídas de uma noite, mas nunca qualquer encontro. Encontros podem levar a relacionamentos, e eu não estava pronto para colocar meu coração lá fora novamente. Não que eu tenha conhecido alguém que remotamente me atraiu.

Alguns anos mais tarde, no meu aniversário de trinta anos, houve o erro número três. Meu maior 'deslize'. O maior 'e se'. Quão diferente minha vida teria sido se esse pequeno erro não acontecesse e mudasse tudo na minha vida? Embora eu não tinha certeza se deveria contá-lo no lado de erros, ou o lado de bênção.

Meu melhor amigo Emmett e eu tínhamos saído, como diria Emmett, à espreita. Embora eu tinha certeza de que a esposa de Em chutaria a sua bunda se o ouvisse dizer isso.

Estávamos em um bar, tomando uma bebida depois de um bom jantar para comemorar minha mudança para grande três zero, quando eu a vi do outro lado. Ela tinha uma multidão ao seu redor, torcendo, quando ela virou cinco doses seguidas de tequila. Seu rosto enrugou quando a bebida atingiu o fundo da sua garganta.

"O que ela está fazendo?" Eu questionei, não percebendo que era alto.

"Ela faz isso todos os anos neste dia. Uma dose para cada ano desde que seu marido foi morto em combate", o garçom respondeu, balançando a cabeça, com uma expressão triste no rosto. "Que Deus tenha a sua alma."

Eu não pedi detalhes, embora eu queria, e não consegui tirar os olhos dela. A multidão se dissipou e ela ficou sozinha, de pé em uma mesa com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Eu vi a placa identificadora envolto no seu pescoço, e a jaqueta de time que ela usava era grande demais para seu pequeno corpo.

Ela era bonita, delicada, e eu tive a estranha vontade de limpar as suas lágrimas. Eu queria ver o seu sorriso. Algo dentro de mim me disse que eu iria amar vê-la sorrir.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo tinha pedido duas doses ao garçom e andei até ela.

"Só mais uma," eu disse, colocando o copo na frente dela. Ela fungou, sua testa franzindo enquanto olhava através do copo para mim.

"Pelo o que estamos bebendo?" ela perguntou, sua voz rouca de tanto chorar.

"É meu aniversário. Completo 30 anos, então eu estou fazendo a minha primeira coisa de velho sujo."

Ela sorriu e, porra, esse era o sorriso mais bonito do mundo. Eu sabia que estava em apuros, então, eu só não sabia o quanto.

"Trinta. Uau, sua vida está em declive, agora, você está totalmente fodido, o que você vai fazer?" ela perguntou, brincando comigo.

Ela tinha jeito, eu já gostava dela. "Hmm... ser um idiota insensível e abordar uma menina bonita que está chorando em um bar?"

"Ei, até mesmo as meninas chorando gostariam de ser abordadas", ela respondeu, sorrindo para mim e eu estava feliz de ver as lágrimas secando. Ela pegou a bebida e segurou com a mão no ar. "Por ser um velho sujo."

Eu ri e fiz o mesmo, nossos copos tilintando juntos antes de virá-los. Isso queimou na minha garganta quando desceu e eu bati minha mão sobre a mesa.

"Então," ela começou, "pelo o que estaremos bebendo depois, velho sujo? Talvez eu deveria chamá-lo de DOM*."

_***DOM:**__ Dirty old man – Velho sujo/velho tarado, preferi deixar velho sujo._

"Edward", eu disse rodando meus olhos apelido que ela tinha me dado. "Sobre a paz mundial? Essa parece ser uma das coisas que as pessoas sempre brindam."

"Eu tenho um melhor para você, Edward. Que tal... novos amigos?"

"Eu poderia gostar de algo como novos amigos..."

"Bella."

"Bella."

Gostei da forma como o seu nome rolou na minha língua e o rubor que se espalhou em seu rosto quando eu disse o nome dela. Pelo menos eu sempre gostei de pensar que era rubor, isso poderia ter sido a bebida.

Ficamos ali, bebendo e conversando por algumas horas. Fazia muito tempo que eu estive interessado em uma mulher e Bella era muito interessante. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que eu tinha vindo com Emmett até que senti um zumbido no meu bolso.

**Você parece muito confortável. Eu fui embora. Pegue um táxi. – Em**

Voltei para a minha conversa com a linda Bella, minhas mãos acariciando levemente as dela. Ela era mais do que apenas bonita, ela era inteligente e engraçada também. As brincadeiras que tínhamos estavam agora cheias de insinuações e flertes. As bebidas continuavam vindo e vindo, e manteve a conversa fluindo e fluindo enquanto o tempo passou, até o ponto onde a noite chegou ao fim inoportuno, o bar estava fechando e eu não estava pronto para dizer adeus.

* * *

**Ele conheceu a Bella e ela é viúva... Alguém tem um palpite sobre o erro número 3? Com certeza está relacionado a ela.**

**Volto com o 3, quando tiver 70 reviews ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	3. Por Que Eu Faço Essas Coisas?

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Por que eu faço essas coisas?**

Após a última chamada ser feita saímos do bar juntos, minha mão suavemente orientando-a para o ar frio da noite e eu não podia evitar, além de me inclinar para beijá-la. Eu queria fazê-lo por toda a noite e minhas inibições estavam muito longe, como os dela, e eu estava grato nesse momento. O beijo foi eletrizante e eu não queria que acabasse. Seus dedos enrolaram em meu cabelo, me puxando para mais perto dela. Eu iria fodê-la certamente se algum idiota não tivesse gritado para nós para obter um quarto.

Ela pegou minha mão, sorrindo para mim, e desceu a rua até chegarmos a um prédio de tijolos. Nós subimos os lances de escada até chegar o que eu assumi que era seu apartamento, ela tinha uma chave para ele, pelo menos.

Nós entramos e ela me empurrou contra a parede ao lado da porta, os lábios caindo nos meus.

Nós tropeçamos em torno do quarto, batendo em coisas. Eu ouvi um estrondo mais de uma vez seguido por um 'oh, merda', mas não sabia se era ela ou eu quem disse isso. De alguma forma, chegamos em uma cama, roupas voando por toda parte. Lábios, dentes e língua mordendo e provando qualquer carne que poderiam encontrar. Ela era tão suave e quente em minhas mãos e eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais.

Antes que eu percebesse, estava dentro dela, meu pau enterrado até o cabo em seu molhado calor apertado. Fodida felicidade. Meus quadris empurraram contra ela querendo mais, precisando de mais, e batendo nela.

Ela estava berrando, gritando e implorando por mais. Ofegante enquanto suas unhas cravaram em minha pele, me puxando em direção a ela. Suas mãos se moveram para o meu cabelo e puxou os fios rebeldes. Eu nunca quis parar, nunca queria que acabasse. Eu estava no céu, meu pau estava alegre na nova casa que tinha encontrado, mas mesmo bêbado eu não podia resistir eternamente.

Meu corpo ficou tenso e eu gritei quando esvaziei dentro dela. Felicidade, fodida felicidade branca iluminada, e então tudo era preto.

Erro número quatro, o meu erro mais lamentável, aconteceu depois daquela noite. Um desculpa fraca pairava sobre decisão que me perseguiu por meses.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o sol brilhando e uma dor de cabeça. Eu não tinha ideia de onde eu estava, ou quem era a linda mulher que estava deitada ao meu lado.

Flashes da noite anterior correram em minha mente. O bar, as doses, a menina, sua risada, seu sorriso, sua beleza.

Bella. Linda Bella.

Estar dentro dela, fodendo com ela até que nós dois gritamos de prazer.

Meus olhos ardendo de cansaço olharam para ela e eu sorri. Mesmo com o cabelo todo jogado em um ninho de pássaros, a maquiagem borrada no rosto, ela ainda era bonita. Minha mão estendeu a mão para acariciar sua pele linda. Era tão suave e pálida, tão macia sob meus dedos.

Eu queria tocá-la mais, em sua coluna, sobre a curva de sua bunda perfeitamente redonda, pernas e costas até sua coxa para a fodida Terra Prometida. Meu pau agitou com a ideia, apesar da minha dor de cabeça latejante.

Foi quando isso me bateu. Eu não tinha me sentido assim sobre alguém em anos... desde Lauren no início. Eu tinha que sair. Eu tinha que ir embora, apesar do quanto eu queria ficar. Isso não era bom, não... definitivamente não é o que eu queria.

Saltei da cama, usei o banheiro, então localizei minha roupa, me vesti rapidamente antes que ela acordasse. Agonizei para deixar o meu número, meu nome... qualquer coisa. Em vez disso, me acovardei e deixei um fodido bilhete patético de idiota.

_Bella,_

_Obrigado por um memorável aniversário de 30 anos._

_Edward_

Fodido idiota. Eu era um fodido idiota. Eu sabia disso, mas ainda deixei isso.

Eu só a conhecia por uma noite, mas mesmo através do meu cérebro bêbado eu sabia que era uma noite que nunca iria esquecer. Ela era uma mulher que eu nunca iria esquecer. E isso me assustou pra caralho.

Silenciosamente, eu sai de seu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Eu tropecei para fora para a calçada de concreto e para a rua. Eu olhei em cada sentido, mas nada era familiar. Não tendo nenhuma pista de onde eu estava, eu comecei a andar. Passei por uma placa dizendo 'East River Street', e logo depois me deparei com um táxi.

Eu me senti desconfortável desde o momento que sai pela sua porta. Inquieto enquanto o táxi me levou mais e mais longe.

Agora eu sabia que era um das maiores transgressões da minha vida.

Percepção tardia era uma vadia.

* * *

**Descobrimos o erro número 3 que foi ficar com a Bella (que como ele mesmo disse, não sabe se era erro ou benção), e o erro número 4 que foi ir embora sem deixar contato.. O que será que vai acontecer agora? ****Acham que ele vai atrás dela, ou que vai deixar isso pra lá? **

**E o mais importante, qual será o erro número 5?  
**

**Com 100 reviews eu posto o 4 com a resposta de algumas dessas perguntas ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	4. Você Pode Me Mostrar O Que Estou

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Você pode me mostrar o que estou procurando?**

Por semanas eu estava atormentado por seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu riso... tudo o que eu tinha aprendido sobre ela durante aquela noite incrível que passamos. No final da quarta semana eu não aguentava mais, eu tinha que encontrá-la. Eu precisava encontrá-la.

Lembrei-me de onde o bar era e fui lá. Uma vez fora do meu carro comecei a andar, tentando encontrar a estrada, esperando que eu iria esbarrar com ela.

Depois de perambular por quase meia hora eu achei, 'East River Street' – sua rua, e eu queria chorar. A rua inteira era forrada com edifícios de tijolos de apartamentos, moradias de tijolos, e arenito vermelho. Como diabos eu iria descobrir qual era a dela?

A verdade era... eu não ia. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu poderia achar a casa dela, pois eles eram muito semelhantes e minha memória era muito nebulosa dessa noite e subsequente da manhã seguinte. A rua era longa e eu não conseguia lembrar mais nada além do fato de que era um edifício de tijolos no East River Street. Foda-se. Eu queria convidá-la para sair. Eu queria beijar seus lábios. Eu só queria estar perto dela.

Karma era uma vadia fodida. Eu encontrei-me com raiva de novo que não tinha conseguido alguma maneira de ficar em contato com ela. Inferno, até mesmo o seu nome maldito último nome! Mas não, eu decidi mantê-lo casual.

Derrotado, eu fui para casa uma garrafa de Jack para beber minhas tristezas para deixá-la ir embora.

Dias se transformaram em semanas, semanas em meses, e eu ainda pensava nela. Eu nunca fui capaz de encontrá-la. Eu até pedi ao garçom o seu último nome, mas ele não se moveu. Eu dei-lhe o meu cartão de visita e pedi se ele poderia dar a ela da próxima vez que ele a visse.

Isso foi há mais de quatro meses, seis meses desde que eu a conheci.

Eu nunca parei de pensar sobre ela, uma parte do meu cérebro estava sempre correndo pelos cenários do 'e se'. A imagem que eu estava construindo em minha mente era provavelmente melhor do que a coisa real, mas eu ainda queria saber a coisa real.

"Sr. Masen, há uma mulher aqui para vê-lo", Emily anunciou através do viva-voz, quebrando-me longe de meu último devaneio.

"Eu pensei que tinha pedido para não ser incomodado", eu disse com um suspiro de aborrecimento.

"Ela disse que é muito importante e não pode esperar", Emily destacou.

"Tudo bem, mande-a entrar em cinco minutos", ressaltei, deixando-a saber para me interromper antes de muito tempo passar. Eu tinha demais no meu prato, com todos se preparando para ir em licença para as férias, para perder tempo em uma reunião não programada. Muitas das empresas que fazíamos o trabalho para as peças desejavam que estivessem concluídas até o final da semana.

A porta se abriu lentamente e eu estava tentando resolver o meu aborrecimento com a perturbação no meio do meu dia ocupado. O meu aborrecimento pulou pela janela, minha boca caiu aberta, enquanto ela caminhava pela porta.

"Bella," sussurrei quando ela entrou no meu escritório.

* * *

**Ele foi atrás dela, nunca a encontrou, mas seis meses depois ela apareceu, e agora? O que será que a Bella foi fazer no escritório do Edward? Ainda não descobrimos o erro número cinco, quem sabe esteja no próximo capítulo. **

**Posto o capítulo 5 com 135 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	5. O Mundo Desmorona

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – O Mundo Desmorona**

_Bella_.

Bella estava lá no meu escritório... e ela estava tensa, mas vi seus ombros relaxarem um pouco quando ela me ouviu dizer seu nome.

"Olá, Edward," ela respondeu, me dando um pequeno sorriso.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, ela estava ainda mais bonita do que eu me lembrava. Ela parecia estar brilhando e de repente comecei a repreender-me novamente por não ter o seu número ou ter deixado o meu. Isso então, levou-me a...

"Como você me encontrou?"

Seus ombros ficaram tensos novamente e ela olhou para o chão. "Eu preciso falar com você... em particular."

Eu de repente fiquei nervoso. _Em particular? Sobre o que? Ela estava doente? Será que ela tem alguma coisa e passou para mim? Oh Deus!_

Eu me levantei e comecei a caminhar em direção a ela, tentando fazer alguma coisa para a minha mente se afastar da desgraça iminente que eu estava imaginando. "Deixe-me tirar o casaco."

Ela estendeu a mão para cima. "Está tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso." Ela respirou fundo, como se para se firmar e eu queria desesperadamente saber o que pesava tão fortemente sobre ela.

Tirou os ombros do casaco e puxou os braços em seguida, colocando sobre a cadeira atrás dela. Eu estava congelado enquanto olhava para a sua forma. Não, ela não estava doente, não da maneira tradicional, mas eu estava começando a acreditar que ela tinha me dado alguma coisa... ou melhor, eu tinha lhe dado alguma coisa.

Suas mãos fizeram suaves círculos no monte saliente que era o seu estômago e os olhos fixaram nos meus.

"Feliz aniversário de trinta anos, Edward. Você fez um bebê", ela disse calmamente.

Eu engoli em seco com suas palavras, meus joelhos começaram a fraquejar e eu tive que encostar na minha mesa de apoio.

_Bebê? Ah, porra! Como diabos isso aconteceu? Bem, Masen, você comeu uma garota desconhecida enquanto estava bêbado, o que significava que não tinha ideia se ela estava no controle de natalidade e estavam, provavelmente, muito esgotados para lembrar de usar um fodido preservativo!_

"Olha, eu não estou aqui para qualquer coisa, eu só queria conversar", ela me assegurou. "Apenas conversar. Há algum lugar onde podemos ir?"

"Eu... hum... s-sim. T-Tem esse... restaurante", eu gaguejei, meu cérebro ainda está preso na palavra bebê. Isso e dela me dizendo que eu a engravidei no meu fodido trigésimo aniversário... que também era o aniversário da morte de seu marido.

Ela colocou o casaco de volta, enquanto peguei o meu e fomos até o elevador.

"Emily, eu vou voltar logo," Eu disse para a minha secretária enquanto entramos no elevador.

Quando chegar ao lobby e saímos do edifício, nós descemos a rua para um lugar que eu regularmente comia. Encontramos uma cabine isolada e pedimos uma bebida. O ar estava tenso e desajeitado, enquanto esperávamos pelos nossos drinques. Eu ainda estava em choque, por sua presença e sua notícia.

Ainda assim, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Eu pensei que nunca iria vê-la novamente e lá estava ela, mais bonita do que a noite em que a conheci.

"Você tem certeza..." Eu parei, não querendo ser mais idiota do que já tinha sido, mas a necessidade de saber se com certeza era meu.

Ela parecia estar esperando a minha pergunta e deslizou um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa. Meus olhos o percorreram e, com certeza, a data de concepção tinha sido a noite em que estivemos juntos, na noite da minha festa de aniversário.

"Isto é para você", ela disse, puxando algo mais para fora e deslizando uma imagem ultrassom sobre a mesa para mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu contemplava o bebê, nosso bebê. No topo da borda das fotos dizia: Bebezinha Whitlock.

Bebezinha.

A imagem tridimensional mostrava cada detalhe de seu rosto minúsculo.

Ela tinha os meus lábios.

"Eu não estou pedindo nada, Edward. Eu só tinha que encontrá-lo e deixá-lo saber, de qualquer maneira você pode decidir se quer ou não tê-la na sua vida."

"Você precisa de dinheiro?" Eu perguntei ainda em estado de choque e pavor pela foto em minhas mãos.

"Não é por isso que eu estou aqui!" ela gritou do outro lado da mesa, com as mãos batendo contra a parte superior de madeira. Meus olhos foram aos dela e, em seguida, olhou em torno do quarto para os curiosos. Ela balançou a cabeça e baixou a voz. "Eu não preciso do seu fodido dinheiro, Edward. Você está me ouvindo?"

"Eu... o que você quer, então?"

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça antes de decolar em um discurso retórico. "Você não estava ouvindo essa merda. Eu não quero nada de você. Eu posso fazer isso sozinha. Estou aqui, com um ramo de oliveira, dando-lhe uma escolha para a sua vida ou não. Ela é a sua filha depois de tudo porra. Foi preciso muita merda para encontrá-lo. Você não me deixou seu último nome ou um número, nada! Vi sua foto em uma revista, foi assim que eu o encontrei. você provavelmente não me deu um segundo pensamento quando saiu pela minha porta. Eu sei que sou apenas uma noite maldita para você, você provavelmente tem muito deles, e não poderia me importar menos sobre mim. Mas eu estou aqui por ela, para tentar dar a minha filha a oportunidade de conhecer seu pai."

Eu vacilei com suas palavras, elas atormentaram e certeiramente, mas eu ainda estava atordoado demais para falar. Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer. Menos de duas horas atrás eu era um cara solteiro, comandando uma empresa em crescimento, sem filhos. Agora eu estava... perdido. Um bebê? Um bebê com uma mulher que eu nem conhecia? Eu queria conhecê-la? Eu sabia a resposta para essa pergunta, porque eu não tinha pensado em nenhuma outra mulher, exceto ela, nos últimos seis meses.

Ela se levantou da cabine, cansada do meu silêncio, o movimento estranho, devido ao seu estômago inchado. "Aqui está o meu cartão", ela disse, sacudindo o pequeno pedaço de papel para mim. Eu peguei e li as letras pequenas; Isabella Whitlock, Editora, Chicago Tribune. "Ligue se você quiser, não me ligue, eu realmente não me importo neste momento."

Ela jogou o casaco e agarrou sua bolsa. "Feliz Natal, Edward," ela disse enquanto se afastou de mim e saiu pela porta.

Como um idiota de merda, eu só olhei para ela. Eu apenas fiquei sentado na cabine por quase uma hora olhando para a foto na minha mão quando meu telefone tocou, me chamando de volta à minha realidade. Eu estava atrasado para uma reunião um gerente de um dos nossos contratos.

Jogando uma nota de 50 na mesa eu peguei meu casaco e a imagem e sai, andando na direção oposta à que tinha.

O erro número cinco foi deixar Bella sair do restaurante e da minha vida.

* * *

**Praticamente todas acertaram que a Bella estaria grávida, mas poucas acertaram o erro número 5, nunca foi a gravidez, e sim deixar a Bella ir embora. **

**Já temos os 5 erros, agora vamos descobrir como o Edward vai lidar com as consequências dos mais recentes.  
**

**Posto o 6 com 170 reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	6. Perdido

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Perdido**

Quando voltei para casa naquela noite, eu puxei a imagem do bebê da minha bolsa de laptop. Eu estudei seus traços e me perguntei de que cor seus olhos seriam. Será que ela tem o meu cabelo, ou de Bella?

Todo pensamento me deixou enquanto eu olhava para a foto. O que eu ia fazer? Um bebê? Eu não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que fazer com um bebê.

Eu já havia tentado, sinceramente senti como se tivesse tentado encontrá-la, mas ela não sabe disso. Olhando para trás agora, porém, eu acho que eu desisti muito cedo, isso era óbvio. Fiquei pensando como eu poderia ter deixado as coisas piores do que eu já tinha.

Bella tinha fogo em si. Ela era inteligente, engraçada, linda, e o melhor de tudo, real. Sem jogos, sem truques, ela dá a você diretamente. Velhas feridas elevaram suas cabeças feias, espalhando feiura pela minha mente. Eles estavam dizendo que eu realmente não a conhecia, que ela era como Lauren, uma traidora caçadora de ouro.

Mas, isso não era verdade, não era? Não, eu sabia que a resposta era um não definitivo. Ela tinha um bom emprego, repetiu várias vezes que não queria dinheiro. Ela só queria que a filha conhecesse seu pai.

Mas eu poderia confiar nisso? Será que eu poderia confiar nela?

Eu sabia que, por causa da minha filha, eu tinha que tentar.

Pai. Merda. Eu ia ser pai em três meses.

Eu adormeci, as imagens de Bella dançando pela minha cabeça, o rosto das minhas garotas rodando em segundo plano.

A garotinha.

Pelos quatro dias seguintes eu estava em um inferno para trabalhar e sabia que meus funcionários estavam felizes em estar recebendo as folgas. Eu tinha adormecido, todas as noites olhando para a foto dela, tentando descobrir o que diabos eu ia fazer.

Enquanto fazia as malas para casa dos meus pais, temendo os quatro dias eu estaria preso com eles, não contemplei em levá-la comigo. Perdi essa batalha muito rapidamente, e a coloquei com o meu laptop.

Poucas horas depois, eu estava lutando para puxar minhas malas pelos degraus cobertos de neve da casa dos meus pais.

Eu estava distraído na primeira noite. O trabalho foi arquivado para os dias seguintes, para além de um trabalho pequeno, não tive que me debruçar sobre muito, então meus pensamentos estavam constantemente piscando para ela. Eu sabia que minha mãe percebeu, mas ela não disse nada.

Tirei a foto dela da minha bolsa antes de dormir, meus dedos levemente traçando suas características. Eu deslizei de volta para a bolsa antes de apagar a luz, não estando pronto para compartilhá-la com alguém que possa tropeçar antes que eu acordasse.

No dia seguinte, minha mãe e tia, de alguma forma conseguiram arrastar-me para compras, provavelmente desde o meu primo Kate não estava na cidade ainda. Embora, eu tinha necessidade de pegar alguns presentes.

Estávamos andando por uma loja de departamento quando eueu parei no meu caminho. Eu nunca tinha prestado muita atenção à seção infantil antes, mas agora os meus olhos focaram em um minúsculo vestido vermelho de Natal. Meus dedos inconscientemente se moveram para correr ao longo do tecido, enquanto imaginava como a minha filha ficaria usando-o.

"Edward?" minha tia questionou, sua voz me trazendo para fora da minha visão. Eu olhei para ela e engoli em seco, ela estava olhando para mim com curiosidade, seu olhar cintilando do meu para a peça onde os meus dedos ainda descansavam. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo bem, Esme" eu assegurei a ela, soltando minha mão de volta para o meu lado.

"Por que está demorando tanto?" minha mãe perguntou, voltando para nos encontrar.

"Desculpe, só estava olhando uma coisa."

Ela olhou para mim e bufou. "Edward Anthony, você vai me dizer o que está errado em algum momento deste fim de semana. Você só está... longe. Onde você está?"

Esfreguei as mãos sobre meus olhos e no meu cabelo. "Eu não sei, mãe. As coisas estão apenas... complicadas agora."

"Três dias, Edward", ressaltou, e eu sabia que minha mãe iria encontrar uma forma de obter o segredo de mim.

Honestamente, eu sabia que não podia ver a decepção em seus olhos quando soubesse que eu havia tratado Bella de uma maneira tão insensível. Eu não queria, mas, como eu disse antes, 'a aprendizagem é 20/20'.

* * *

**Aiin ele não é tão babaca assim, ta todo concentrado na foto do ultrassom, mas os traumas do passado o deixa inseguro, porque apesar de tudo ele realmente não conhece a Bella, é normal que as inseguranças pelas merdas que a Lauren fez com ele o deixe com o pé atrás. Agora ele está com a família e com certeza em algum momento vai ter que revelar... só nos resta saber como vão reagir.**

**Posto o 7 quando chegar em 200 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	7. Tudo O Que Eu Quero No Natal É Ela

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Tudo o que eu quero no Natal é ela**

Minha prima Kate chegou com seu marido Garrett e seus dois filhos, Marc e Mia, mais tarde naquele dia. Durante toda a noite, eu não podia evitar, além de assistir como todos interagiram com Mia. Ela tinha apenas três anos e era tão bonita quanto poderia ser. Ela tinha todos envolvidos em torno de seus dedinhos rechonchudos. Minha mente vagou para três anos na linha. Será que a minha menina estaria aqui para o Natal? Será que ela passaria as férias com minha família, correndo por aí atrás dos seus primos mais velhos?

Eu estava prestes a levantar para uma bebida quando Kate sentou ao meu lado, seus olhos estavam focados em Mia enquanto ela falava. "Edward, o que diabos há de errado com você?"

Eu pensei sobre sua pergunta, pensei sobre o quanto eu deveria dizer a ela naquele momento. "Kate, como foi quando você descobriu que estava grávida? Você estava tentando os dois, ou foi uma surpresa?"

Ela me olhou, desconfiada, tentando descobrir o que estava escondendo.

"Bem, Marc foi planejado. Estávamos tentando ter um bebê. Depois que tive Marc, não tentamos não ter um bebê, mas não estávamos pensando em tê-los tão próximos, então eu acho que Mia foi uma pequena surpresa", ela respondeu, felizmente mantendo suas perguntas para si mesma.

"Quando você descobriu sobre Mia... como você reagiu?"

"Edward, o que está acontecendo?"

"Por favor, Kate."

Ela bufou. "Bem, foi um choque, é claro. Nós não estávamos realmente planejando isso, mas ainda ficamos felizes. Agora, você vai me dizer o que diabos esta acontecendo com você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu conheci uma mulher e ela me fez... pensar em um monte de coisas."

"Ela tem que pensar que você pode querer se livrar desse peso em seu ombro que a cadela deixou?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Mas eu fodi um pouco por causa disso e eu não sei... Eu não sei o que fazer agora. Eu não sei como confiar mais."

"Basta falar com ela, Edward. Você disse a ela sobre o que aconteceu com Lauren?"

"Não."

"Bem, comece com isso. Então, ela pode entender um pouco mais sobre suas tendências como imbecil."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Isso é um começo."

O dia de Natal passou sem problemas, Marc e Mia passaram calmos. Kate, Garrett, e as crianças foram para a família Garrett, logo após o almoço e eu fui deixado sozinho novamente com meus pais e minha tia e meu tio.

Eu estava olhando para fora da janela na manhã seguinte, a xícara de café na mão tinha ficado fria, quando as mãos de minha mãe bateram contra a mesa na minha frente.

"Isso é o suficiente, Edward! O que está acontecendo?" ela exigiu dizendo cada palavra com firmeza.

Suspirei e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz, sabendo que eu tinha que dizer a ela. Eu levantei da mesa e fiz sinal para ela e minha tia me seguirem de volta para o meu quarto. Tirei a foto da minha bolsa e entreguei a minha mãe antes de me sentar na cama.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou, com os olhos arregalados com o choque. "O que é isso, Edward?"

"Meu bebê", eu expliquei, engolindo com dificuldade, sabendo o que viria depois.

"Quem é Isabella Whitlock?" Esme perguntou, levando a imagem da minha mãe.

Eu respirei fundo antes de ir para a história de Bella, como nos conhecemos, e passamos a primeira noite. Minha mãe me beliscou forte um par de vezes durante a minha explicação, torcendo a pele como ela fazia quando desaprovava algo que eu tinha feito ou dito para Bella. Ela, então, bateu na parte de trás da minha cabeça quando eu disse a ela que a deixei ir embora do restaurante.

Eu amava minha mãe, muito, mas ela ficava má quando estava irritada e naquele momento ela estava muito irritada comigo.

"Edward Anthony, eu quero conhecer a minha neta. Você vai ligar para essa garota e fazer ela saber que você vai ter a sua filha em sua vida. Que deseja esse doce bebê. Eu sei que sim, posso ver isso na forma como você esteve agindo," ela comanda antes de balançar a cabeça. "Eu pensei que nós o criamos para ser um homem melhor do que isso. Sei que fiz."

"Você fez, mãe, eu só... fodi isso."

"Olha a linguagem, Edward!" ela gritou, batendo-me no braço e apertando os lábios.

"Edward, nós esperamos ver uma linda menina no próximo ano, no Natal," Esme ressaltou, pressionando ainda mais a questão. Minha mente já estava feita, eu ia fazer o que Bella queria que eu fizesse, começando com tomar os meus erros e minha filha.

* * *

**Edward ta com medo do futuro, mas já está _apaixonado_ pela sua bebezinha! Agora ele vai ter que mostrar a Bella que realmente quer isso.**

**Posto o 8 com 230 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Espera Estática

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Espera Estática**

Depois do Natal, liguei para o número do cartão Bella tinha me dado uma semana antes. Ele foi diretamente para o correio de voz, afirmando que ela estaria fora até depois do Ano Novo.

Ótimo. Mais uma semana até que eu pudesse falar com ela. Por que ela só me deu seu número de trabalho?

Passei parte da semana no trabalho, mas era difícil fazer qualquer coisa, devido a todos estar em folga nos feriados. Então, eu fiz o que pude e passei o resto do tempo pensando, e saindo com Emmett quando eu podia arrastá-lo para fora por algumas horas.

"Cara, você a engravidou?" ele questionou outro lado da mesa.

Eu queria desaparecer. Sempre será assim? Toda vez que eu disser a alguém que eu engravidei Bella na saída de apenas uma noite?

Eu pensei sobre isso. Sim, seria.

"Em, eu... merda. Eu gostava dela, muito. Mas quando saí eu queria deixar o meu número e... porra."

"Então por que você não deixou seu número de merda, idiota?"

Minha cabeça caiu em meus braços que estavam descansando sobre a mesa. "Eu não sei mais, Em. Realmente, eu não sei. Sei que se ela tivesse acordado antes de eu sair, provavelmente não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. Nós iriamos ter trocado números antes de um beijo de despedida de manhã. E então, eu a teria levado a um encontro real e, provavelmente, nunca a deixaria ir."

"Cara, você realmente gosta dela. Bem, você tem mais alguns dias para descobrir o que dizer para ela. Boa sorte!" ele incentivou, batendo-me com força nas costas.

Passei a véspera de Ano Novo sozinho em minha casa com uma garrafa de Jack. Não tinha que ser assim. Se eu tivesse dado a ela o meu número ou o meu nome e não tivesse deixado um pedaço de merda de bilhete estúpido, talvez... apenas talvez ela e eu estaríamos passando o Ano Novo juntos.

Porra, eu era um idiota. Uma garota linda entrou na minha vida, tão diferente das outras e eu não fiz nada sobre isso. Eu a deixei escapar.

Bem, dizem que com um ano novo vem novos começos, talvez por isso, ainda havia esperança para mim.

* * *

**Que dó do Edward passando o Ano Novo sozinho gente, ai não pode :( Agora vamos esperar pela conversa dele com a Bella e ver no que vai dar isso**

**Posto o 9 com 280 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Encontrei Você!

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Encontrei Você!**

Voltar ao trabalho após o Ano Novo foi caótico para dizer o mínimo. Todo mundo estava de volta de férias e correndo. Eu trabalhei quase 16 horas por dia durante à primeira semana. Claramente, eu não tive muita oportunidade de ligar para Bella. Eu tentei na terça-feira e quarta-feira seguinte, mas não adiantou, continuou indo direto para o correio de voz. Não era uma conversa para se ter através do correio de voz, por isso quando sexta-feira rolou eu decidi ir lá e encontrá-la.

O Chicago Tribune era a poucos quilômetros de meu escritório, por isso não demorou muito para chegar até ela. Felizmente, seu endereço incluia o andar que ela estava e entrei no elevador.

Ao sair, deparei-me com uma área movimentada cheia de pessoas correndo ao redor.

"Estou aqui para ver Isabella Whitlock," Eu disse para a primeira mesa que eu vi.

Ele me olhou com desconfiança antes de ficar pé e virando-se para o espaço aberto.

"Ei, Isabella! Tem um cara aqui para te ver!" ele gritou pelo ocupado andar.

Meus olhos percorreram todo o mar de mesas para encontrá-la em pé, conversando com um empregado, com um arquivo em sua mão. A partir da distância eu pude ver o quanto seu estômago havia crescido ao longo das últimas quatro semanas, como o tecido da blusa se esticava com a protuberância.

Eu queria tocá-la, sentir a minha menina se movendo dentro dela.

Porra, eu era um idiota imbecil.

Ela caminhou em direção à voz que a chamou e deu alguns passos antes de seus olhos pousarem nos meus. Seus movimentos congelaram e ela respirou fundo antes de acenar de volta. Eu empurrei o cão de guarda e passei através das fileiras de mesas, ganhando mais do que um olhar chocado enquanto fiz o meu caminho para ela.

Nós entramos em um pequeno escritório e notei a placa de identificação que estava pendurada na porta. Não, Bella não precisava do meu dinheiro. Ela não era um editora pequena, ela estava perto do topo.

"Venha, Edward," ela instruiu, apontando a mão para que eu me sentasse em uma das cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

Ela caminhou até sua cadeira e olhou para ela antes de cautelosamente descer o seu corpo. Ela suspirou de alívio, uma vez que estava sentada e eu comecei a me perguntar quantas vezes ela tinha problemas tentando se sentar. Será que a cadeira rolava debaixo dela? Será que ela caia? Ela se machucava? O bebê se machucava? Eu queria queimar a coisa até mesmo pela possibilidade de que isso machucasse minhas meninas.

_Whoa... minhas meninas? Isso era novo!_

_Porra, Edward. Depois de quatro semanas, você vai ter sorte se ela ainda falar com você_. Eu me repreendi enquanto cansado considerava a mulher incrível que logo iria dar a luz a minha filha.

Depois de quatro semanas, eu teria sorte se ela me desse nada além de algum pouco de tempo.

* * *

**Ai sim hein, foi atrás dela \o/ Agora vem a tão esperada conversa.**

**Respondendo a pergunta da MaryAnne: **_O Edward conseguiu ver que os lábios da bebezinha eram como os dele, porque esse é um ultrassom 3D, nele da pra ver as feições do bebê quase que perfeitamente._**  
**

**Posto o 10 com 315 reviews!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx**


	10. Atacando o Forte

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Atacando o Forte**

"Então, isso é uma surpresa. Honestamente, após quatro semanas e sem sinal, eu pensei que tinha a minha resposta. Você está aqui para me dizer que estou errada?" ela perguntou sua sobrancelha alargando. Eu quase podia ver a parede de pedra que ela tinha construído contra mim, completo com os cânones prontos para me dizimar.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, mas você deixou cair uma fodida bomba enorme em mim! Como eu ia reagir?" Questionei. "Eu estava em estado de choque, choque total e absoluto. Eu procurei por você depois daquela noite, deixei meu cartão no bar, na esperança de você voltar, mas não conseguia me lembrar onde exatamente você vivia e todos os edifícios eram iguais e eu não sabia seu nome, e agora vejo por que você nunca voltou para o bar!" Eu descarreguei; minha mão acenando para a razão óbvia.

Foi sua vez de olhar com olhos arregalados de choque com a minha explosão.

"Puta merda," eu amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração, minhas mãos puxando o meu cabelo em agitação. "Eu não queria... te dizer tudo isso... assim."

Houve um silêncio, nós dois não sabíamos o que dizer. A campainha tocou e uma voz nasal saiu pelo alto-falante.

"Isabella, Seth está aqui. Ele disse que tem todas as informações e as fotos para o artigo, mas ele quer que você passe por isso. Temos quinze minutos antes da impressão."

"Droga," ela amaldiçoou então olhou para mim. Sua mandíbula se apertou um par de vezes antes dela se inclinar para frente e apertar o botão. "Dois minutos, depois mande-o entrar"

"Ok, Edward," ela disse, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira. "Você tem menos de dois minutos."

"Eu quero conhecê-la, eu quero amá-la", eu falei, colocando tanta convicção na minha voz quanto podia. Eu precisava dela. "Eu também quero conhecer você. Eu estava interessado em você desde o começo, mas eu... bem, isso é uma história para mais tarde. Se você vai me deixar ter um mais tarde, é isso."

"Então, deixe-me ver a essência de toda essa conversa", disse ela, em seguida, começou marcando onde eu tinha ido mal. _Cuidado!_ "Você encontra uma mulher em um bar que você está interessado, você vai para casa com ela. Pela manhã, sai sem dar o sobrenome ou número de telefone e, em vez disso, deixou um bilhete idiota que a fez sentir como uma puta barata que apenas deu-lhe uma boa noite. Mas então você estava chutando-se pelo movimento estúpido e tentou encontrá-la, apenas para falhar. Então quando ela volta para a sua vida, descobre que você vai ser pai perdendo toda a capacidade de falar, agindo como um idiota, e vem implorando por uma chance de conhecê-la e sua filha que vai nascer em pouco mais de um mês. Eu estou certa, Edward?"

Porra, ela estava irritada. Rápida também. Se eu não queria que ela afastasse a minha filha de mim, eu ia ter que vir com algo.

"Seus dois minutos acabaram, Edward."

"Não", argumento. Eu não ia deixá-la ir.

"Sim. Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora", ressaltou, antes de desajeitadamente tentar sair da cadeira. Ela parecia uma tartaruga em sua parte traseira. "Cadeira estúpida", ela murmurou.

Aproximei-me e ofereci alguma ajuda, que felizmente ela não se opôs.

"Então, hoje à noite," eu disse com suas mãos nas minhas, enquanto a puxei para seus pés.

"Eu não posso."

"Por favor, Bella. Me dê uma chance, eu realmente estou tentando aqui", eu implorei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não é isso, Edward. Estou ocupada. Tenho uma aula de paternidade hoje à noite."

Aula de paternidade? Antes que eu percebesse o que estava dizendo, as palavras saíram da minha boca. Era incrível como ela poderia me obrigar a fazer isso. "Posso... posso ir com você?" Eu perguntei, esperançoso.

"É uma aula paga, Edward. Eu não acho que você pode entrar" Houve uma batida na porta e ela se abriu. "Trinta segundos!" ela gritou, e a porta foi fechada imediatamente. Ela suspirou e olhou para mim. "Você pode ir e ver se eles vão deixar você entrar, no entanto pode ser que tenha que pagar para entrar."

Eu sorri de orelha a orelha, pegando-a desprevenida e ela olhou para mim perplexa. "Umm," ela começou, em seguida, inclinou-se para pegar uma caneta e um pedaço de papel. "Aqui está o meu celular, me ligue por volta das cinco e eu vou lhe dar os detalhes."

Ela me entregou o pedaço de papel e eu rapidamente peguei meu telefone. Eu não tive a chance de gravar quando um homem jovem entrou pela porta.

"Isabella eu tenho tudo isso, só temos 10 minutos!"

Bella olhou para mim e acenou desculpando-me antes de falar a mil por hora no estilo de editor. Eu saí pela porta no mar agitado de mesas de novo e fiz meu caminho de volta para o escritório esperando que eu tivesse feito o primeiro passo para corrigir minha montanha de erros.

* * *

**Não será fácil para o Edward conseguir levar a Bella a confiar nele e em suas decisões tão facilmente, mas ele vai tentar corrigir seus erros. Será que ele consegue? **

**O 11 vem com 350 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. Um Pequeno Passo

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Um Pequeno Passo**

Liguei apenas antes das cinco e ela pareceu um pouco surpresa. As instruções que ela deu foram para um hospital local que não estava muito longe do meu escritório. Dei um suspiro de alívio ao saber que eu não estaria longe quando ela entrasse em trabalho de parto... se ela me permitisse estar lá.

Felizmente, não era uma aula cheia, então eles permitiram-me essa noite com o entendimento de que para mais aulas eu precisaria me inscrever com antecedência. Descobri também que Bella estava em uma classe de nascimento que tinha apenas começado. Eu perguntei se ela me permitiria ir para essas também.

A aula falou sobre fraldas e bombas de mama e fórmulas. Minha cabeça estava girando depois de uma hora com todas as novas informações que eu tinha adquirido. Para ser honesto, o medo estava tomando conta de mim.

Dizer que eu estava pirando, sobre o bebê e as coisas que eu aprendi na aula, era um eufemismo, mas me recusei a deixar Bella ver isso.

Eu ouvi Bella rir entredentes enquanto arrumava a bolsa e eu olhei para encontrar um sorriso em seu rosto. "O que?" Eu questionei.

"Nada, você está apenas usando a mesma expressão que eu tinha quando descobri que estava grávida."

"Sério?" Eu questionei enquanto percebia que a minha tentativa de não parecer assustado tinha falhado completamente.

"O fodido medo, puta merda, o olhar onde diabos eu fui me meter."

"Sim, é algo perto disso", eu concordei com uma risada.

"Você não tem que vir Edward", ela observou, seu tom de voz mais grave.

"Sim, eu tenho. Quero estar em sua vida e isso é parte dela, por isso aqui estou. É apenas que isto é tudo muito novo para mim... e eu ainda estou tentando ver um rumo."

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre nós, não sabíamos o que dizer. Eu esperava que não fosse sempre assim, mas eu sabia que se isso fosse mudar eu teria que me abrir para ela, pelo menos um pouco.

"Você estaria disposta a ir para minha casa e conversar?" Eu pergunto, nervoso, com medo dela se virar pra mim.

Ela suspirou. "Eu não vou morder você, Edward. Desculpe, você simplesmente... eu pensei que você tinha planejado, mas continua fazendo e dizendo coisas que me surpreende. Poderíamos conseguir um pouco de comida em primeiro lugar? Estou morrendo de fome!"

Dei um suspiro de alívio e sorriu. "O que você quer comer?" Eu perguntei quando saímos para o estacionamento.

A neve tinha deixado um novo brilho sobre toda a superfície, enquanto estávamos fora, o sal que cobria a calçada mal era capaz de competir com a quantidade de neve.

"Eu estou realmente desejando um grande prato de arroz frito", ela admitiu timidamente. Por que ela estava tímida sobre isso, eu não sei, mas se isso a levasse a ficar, eu gostaria de obter-lhe tudo o que ela queria. "Ah, e algumas batatas e salsa, e talvez alguns breadsticks. Sim, com um pouco de molho de queijo."

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos acesos com a perspectiva de alimentos, as mãos esfregando a barriga saliente. Então a vergonha e mortificação bateu e o rubor mais atraente floresceu nas suas bochechas.

"Desculpe, ela realmente tem ânsias de combinações de alimentos estranhos acontecendo."

"Não se desculpe, eu ouvi dizer que é muito normal", eu tranquilizei.

"Sim, mas ainda assim... eu mal o conheço, por isso só parece estranho para lhe dizer tudo... whoa!"

Com o canto do meu olho eu a o empurrão do seu corpo, escorregando em um pedaço de concreto liso. Meus braços imediatamente dispararam e estavam em volta dela, segurando-a.

"Eu te peguei" Eu a acalmei, minhas mãos fazendo pequenos círculos nas suas costas. Sua cabeça estava logo abaixo da minha e eu não podia deixar de sentir o cheiro dela. Ela tinha um aroma maravilhoso.

Ela estava tremendo, como a adrenalina correndo através de seu corpo, suas mãos agarraram firmemente sobre o tecido do meu casaco.

"Você está bem?"

"Desculpe, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção onde pisada," ela se desculpou enquanto se afastou e se endireitou.

"Só me culpe por distrair você com o pensamento de comida."

Ela soltou uma pequena risada e sorriu. "Isso funciona."

Bella me seguiu de volta para a minha casa e eu retirei todos os menus de entrega que poderia encontrar. Eu disse a ela para pedir o que quisesse e ela fez exatamente isso. Comida de três restaurantes diferentes foram entregues uma hora após a chegarmos.

Nos sentamos para comer, olhando em silêncio. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda... agora, chegou a hora de conversar.

* * *

**Bella e os desejos loucos de grávida. Agora é hora de falar tudo o que precisa.**

**Gente, jurava que já tinha postado o 11, to aqui morgando a vida... enfim posto o 12 com 400 reviews  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	12. Abrir se É Difícil De Se Fazer

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Abrir-se É Difícil De Se Fazer**

Nós não conversamos muito enquanto comíamos, porque Bella não estava brincando quando disse que estava com fome. Havia um monte de restos de comida, definitivamente um caso de seus olhos, sendo maior do que seu estômago. Embora eu admita que ela comeu muito mais do que pensava que seu pequeno corpo pode conter, e ela comeu um pouco de tudo. Inclusive das minhas fajitas.

"Melhor?" Eu questionei enquanto limpei a mesa e me livrei dos restos.

"Muito", ela disse, esfregando círculos suaves em seu estômago.

"Tudo bem?" Eu perguntei enquanto puxei o recipiente de arroz frito de frente dela, percebendo como ela estava olhando atentamente em seu estômago.

Bella sorriu e apontou para uma pequena colisão logo abaixo sua camisa e vi como se moveu através de seu estômago. "Ela gosta de comida picante. Realmente ela fica se movendo."

Olhei em fascinação como a nossa bebê se movimentava, alongando contra seus limites.

"Posso... quero dizer... estaria tudo bem... se eu pudesse sentir?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me chamou, colocando a mão sobre a área onde ela estava se movendo. Eu senti um solavanco contra a minha mão fazendo-me sugar uma respiração de surpresa. Por alguns minutos, eu me sentei lá no temor como enquanto ela socou, chutou, e esticou sob meu toque. Senti as lágrimas queimando em meus olhos e fechei-os para tentar conter a avalanche de emoções desconhecidas que percorreram através de mim.

Bella limpou a garganta. "Então, vamos ter esta conversa?" ela perguntou, trazendo-me do meu transe induzido pela minha menina.

"Eu sinto muito," eu disse, levantando e levando-a para a sala e tomando assentos mais confortáveis. De repente estávamos lá, no ponto em que eu precisava contar-lhe tudo, e comecei a procurar desesperadamente por... nada. "Eu estou simplesmente assim agora... tem sido assim por muito tempo. Eu não sei por onde começar, Bella."

"Por que não me fala o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça no bar. Por que você veio até mim naquela noite, porque, com toda a honestidade, eu estou cada vez mais confusa por você a cada minuto que passo com você. Eu preciso saber por que eu deveria confiar em você, Edward. "

Confiar. Eu tive de respirar na sua escolha de palavras. "Ah, confiar. Isso ai..." Eu parei, balançando a cabeça. "Havia algo sobre você. Algo que me atraiu para você."

"Mas não o suficiente para você me dar seu nome ou número", ela retrucou, seu bom humor, de repente ido com um balanço.

Eu vacilei. "Há uma história ai."

"Você vai me dizer?" ela perguntou, aborrecimento envolvendo no seu tom na minha enrolação. Eu só não sabia como falar a um estranho sobre isso, sobre meus problemas.

"Sim, só que... isso não é fácil. Isso requer confiança e simplesmente não é algo que eu daria livremente... não mais", eu expliquei. "Eu era casado... há alguns anos atrás. Lauren era o nome dela. Eu a conheci no meu último ano na faculdade, ela era caloura. Lauren era bonita, e inteligente, e animada, e... uma atriz muito boa. Estávamos juntos por cerca de dois anos, quando nos casamos. Três meses depois isso terminou muito mal. Eu peguei ela fodendo com o vice-presidente da minha empresa... na minha mesa. Eu a amava e estava completamente destruído pra caralho enquanto observava da porta. Descobri então que ela tinha estado me traindo o tempo todo que estivemos juntos, juntamente com várias pessoas, incluindo aqueles que eu confiava a minha vida e meus negócios. Depois disso eu não sabia em quem confiar. Eu imediatamente pedi o divórcio e demiti uma dúzia dos meus funcionários."

Minha mão chegou até o meu cabelo e começando a puxar em agitação, enquanto ela sentou-se calmamente ouvindo.

"Eu tive encontros de uma noite, você estava certa sobre isso. Não muitos, eu não transo o tempo todo, mas também não sou um monge celibatário. Então, é a única maneira que eu estou indo para obter isso do que por minha própria mão", eu disse a ela, honestamente, então continuei e sentando na cadeira em frente a ela. "Eu acho que eu deveria explicar que eu não namoro. Eu não fui em uma encontro em anos e isso é por opção. Isso me assustou sobre você, porque depois de uma hora estando com você essa noite, eu queria levar você em um encontro, eu percebi que queria mais."

"Por que um encontro é uma perspectiva tão perigosa para você?" ela questionou.

"Encontros levam a relacionamentos, relacionamentos levar a um coração quebrado e da incapacidade para confiar em alguém."

"Alguns encontros nunca passam do primeiro", ela argumentou.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Eu teria um segundo com você."

"Como você sabe?"

Eu sorri. "Porque eu teria feito tudo em meu poder para levá-la a sair comigo de novo."

"Então, seguro de si mesmo Sr. Cullen?" ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Eu ri. "Eu posso ser muito persuasivo quando quero ser. Além disso, eu realmente gostei de você."

"Você realmente gostou de mim assim que me deixou esse bilhete de merda em vez de uma forma de contato com você?" ela acusou novamente.

Eu gemi. "Eu tentei encontrar você. Senti-me como uma bunda de merda."

"Você realmente tentou me encontrar?" ela perguntou, seus grandes olhos castanhos me olhando ceticamente.

"East River Street," eu disse, e viu seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. "Era um prédio de tijolos... mas isso era tudo que eu conseguia me lembrar. Eu andei para cima e para baixo na sua rua por cerca de uma hora tentando correr na minha memória."

Eu a vi tomar o lábio inferior entre os dentes. "Tudo bem, Edward."

"Tudo bem?"

"Acredito em você."

Com essas três palavras, eu respirei um enorme suspiro de alívio.

* * *

**Finalmente ele esclareceu o seu problema com relacionamentos, mas será que será suficiente para Bella recuar um pouco? Vamos descobrir no próximo...**

**Posto o 13 com 440 reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	13. Para Onde Vamos A Partir Daqui?

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Para Onde Vamos A Partir Daqui?**

"Então, você vai me dizer por que estava lá naquela noite, vestindo uma jaqueta que era muito grande e a placa identificadora em torno de seu pescoço?" Eu perguntei já sabendo alguns dos fatos.

Ela apertou os lábios e assentiu. "Você se abriu, então eu deveria também. Esses itens, a jaqueta e a placa, eram do meu marido."

Ela se contorcia, tentando reajustar-se para uma posição mais confortável.

"Jasper veio de uma família militar, indo por todo o caminho da guerra civil. Então, quando ele completou dezoito anos ele se alistou. Eu estava indo para a Universidade do Texas, no meu segundo ano, quando eu o conheci. Ele era o irmão mais velho do meu amigo Millie, o mais velho de cinco. Ele tinha acabado de ser enviado ao Texas e nos demos bem. Um ano e meio depois nos casarmos," ela contou, com a voz diminuindo. "Depois que me formei, me ofereceram um emprego no jornal Chicago Tribune. Foi ao mesmo tempo que ele foi chamado no exterior, enviado para o Iraque. Ele chegou em casa depois de sua primeira viagem e quatro meses depois o chamaram de volta. Um ano depois eles apareceram na minha porta. Lembro-me de desmoronar no chão, gritando que não era verdade, que eles estavam errados, e que não era o meu Jasper. Implorando para ter tudo de volta, para trazê-lo de volta para mim. "

Ela engoliu em seco e limpou as lágrimas que tinham escorrido de seus olhos. Eu queria puxá-la em meus braços e alisar seus cabelos.

"Eu realmente não bebo muito, mas a cada ano no aniversário eu tomo uma dose por cada ano que ele se foi. Isso é o que eu estava fazendo quando conheci você."

"Eu sei," eu disse, entregando-lhe um lenço de papel.

Franziu a testa e ela olhou para mim, tendo o tecido eu ofereci. "Você sabe?"

"Tom, o garçom," eu admiti. "Eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo e ele nos disse. Eu apenas não podia ver você chorando assim, queria fazer você sorrir. É por isso que fui até você. Eu só queria te ver sorrir."

"Tom realmente gostava de Jasper", ela observou antes de me olhar com curiosidade. "É por isso que você veio até mim? Você queria me ver sorrir?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Você estava tão triste e... você não deveria ficar triste. Algo dentro de mim me disse que você tinha um sorriso lindo e eu... bem, eu queria vê-lo. Então, não só você tem um belo sorriso, mas uma mente fascinante também. Você era espirituosa, inteligente e bonita. Uma combinação letal para um velho sujo como eu." Eu brinco.

"Eu não sei como tomar a sua bajulação, Edward, especialmente com a maneira como você deixou essa manhã."

"Eu queria que você apenas aceitasse isso, é sincero, e eu nunca vou viver sem isso, não é?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não por um momento, eu estou com medo."

"Eu realmente não posso te culpar", observei com um suspiro. "Confiança."

Ela assentiu.

"Então, onde é que isto nos deixa?" Eu questionei.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Um pouco de confiança estabelecida e mais compreensão sobre o outro."

"Então, você vai me deixar fazer parte da sua vida?"

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, seus olhos implorando. "Edward, eu nunca _não_ deixaria ser parte de sua vida, se você quisesse ser. Essa é toda a razão pela qual tentei encontrá-lo. Ela merece ter seu pai em sua vida."

Eu suspirei de alívio. "Bom."

"Mas eu disse isso, se você vai fazer isso, vai fazer tudo. Consultas médicas, ultrassom, aulas, parto, tudo."

"Tudo", eu assegurei a ela. "Eu quero estar lá para tudo."

"Ok," ela disse, e estendeu a mão para a bolsa, tirou um cartão e entregou-a para mim. "Aqui, esse é o meu obstetra. Tenho uma ecografia marcada para sexta-feira às quatro."

Eu imediatamente peguei meu celular e coloquei o nome do obstetra e o número, e coloquei o compromisso em meu calendário.

"Está ficando tarde", ela observou, puxando a minha atenção para longe do meu telefone e voltando para ela.

Ela estava certa, já era 10 da noite. Eu andei até ela, estendendo as mãos para ajudá-la. Mesmo com o tamanho de sua barriga, ela ainda era surpreendentemente leve.

"Obrigada", disse ela, um rubor cobrindo seu rosto.

Eu realmente queria saber por que ela estava corando, de que maneira eu poderia fazê-la fazer isso novamente.

"Deixe-me levá-la para o seu carro."

"Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe", protestou ela.

"Por favor, Bella. Está escuro, fica escorregadio, e eu não quero que nada..." Eu parei, minha cabeça inclinada para trás para olhar para o teto. "Por que isso tem que ser tão complicado?"

Ela me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e vi uma lágrima cair de seu olho antes de olhar para o chão. "Eu não sei."

"Diga-me que eu não fui o único. Diga-me você sentiu alguma coisa também", eu implorei. Todo momento que eu estava com ela mais atraído ficava, mesmo com nossa circunstância tensa.

"Eu não teria te levado para casa de outra forma," ela admitiu com um sorriso triste. "Na verdade, você não teria chegado a passar do primeiro gole."

O peso do meu erro, minha loucura, bateu em mim. Eu errei, mas o destino me amarrou a ela. Eu ia ter que trabalhar duro para ganhar a sua confiança, e espero que a sua amizade. Talvez depois poderíamos reconhecer esse sentimento ao outro, o que nos levou um ao outro. Talvez pudéssemos explorar.

Eu andei até o carro, segurando em sua cintura no caso de ela escorregar de novo, e disse adeus com a promessa de vê-la na sexta-feira.

* * *

**Triste a história da Bella, muitas deduziram certo, o marido dela era o Jasper e não vai ter Alice aqui. Mas ela realmente não recua e não da uma abertura pro Edward. Ao mesmo tempo que desejo que a Bella seja mais receptiva, sei que não é fácil, ela levou a gravidez sozinha por 7 meses, e não da para confiar da noite para o dia. **

**Perguntaram quantos capítulos a fic tem, ela tem 24 capítulos.  
**

**Continuem comentando, chegando nas 480 reviews posto o capítulo 14  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	14. Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Começo

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Começo**

Foi apenas dois dias, mas pareciam os mais longos de minha vida. Eu estava agitado e nervoso, a minha perna constantemente saltava enquanto esperava para sexta-feira à tarde.

Eu deixei meu escritório na sexta-feira para a nossa consulta. Eu não poderia ficar para trabalhar por mais tempo, eu estava muito animado para me concentrar.

Eu cheguei no consultório médico cerca de meia hora antes da hora marcada. Bella chegou certa de 15 minutos depois que eu e quase tropeçou quando me viu esperando. Claramente chocada ao me ver, sua surpresa rapidamente se transformou no belo sorriso que eu tentei persuadi sete meses antes.

"Você veio", ela sussurrou.

"É claro. Eu não perderia isso por nada", eu a tranquilizei.

Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e eu estava imediatamente em pé e ao seu lado.

"Ei, ei, tudo bem," eu a acalmei, meus polegares escovando suas lágrimas.

"Eu sinto muito... hormônios", ela explicou, com as mãos acenando para seus olhos.

Nós sentamos e esperamos para sermos chamados para a sala de exame, e Bella me informou que seu chá de bebê estava chegando. Ela perguntou se alguém da minha família estaria interessado em participar e eu agradeci, deixando-a saber que minha mãe gostaria de estar lá. Isso colocou um sorriso no rosto.

Fomos chamados de volta para a sala de exame onde ajudei Bella a subir mesa. O técnico veio e a preparou, puxando sua camisa para cima e saia para baixo, e depois esguichou alguma gosma estranha sobre seu estômago.

Foi a primeira vez que eu tinha visto sua barriga sob a roupa e foi difícil manter minhas mãos para mim. Eu queria tocá-la.

"Ah, lá está ela," o técnico disse e sorriu.

Olhei para cima e quase não consegui conter meu sorriso ao vê-la se movendo na tela. Meu bebê. Minha filha.

Houve um rápido barulho sobre um dos monitores. As batidas do seu coração.

Eu fiz um bebê.

O momento era surreal. Isso não foi planejado e era desconhecido, mas eu não podia negar, quando olhei para a tela, ela já pegou o meu coração em suas pequeninas mãos.

Eu me virei para Bella e ela estava sorrindo para mim. Eu não pude evitar o que eu fiz em seguida.

Minha mão segurou a parte de trás do seu pescoço e puxei a sua cabeça em direção a minha, juntando os meus lábios nos dela. Ela guinchou de surpresa, mas rapidamente derreteu contra mim. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas tinha uma enorme necessidade de estar conectado a ela.

Eu me afastei e fixei meus olhos nos dela. Não havia raiva em seu olhar, como eu temia, poderia ser, apenas surpresa e o que parecia ser... anseio.

Eu sorri para ela e não pedi desculpas, porque eu não estava nem um pouco arrependido. Eu sentei na minha cadeira, meus olhos reorientando de volta na tela para ver a vida que eu tinha ajudado a criar.

* * *

**Awwn o som coração da baby batendo que amor s2 e esse final.. wow Edward cheio da coragem. Mas será que isso vai ajudar em algo? **

**Sei que hoje não está sendo um dia bom, todos estão mexidos pela tragédia que aconteceu no RS, enfim, posto o 15 com 510 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	15. O Vestido Vermelho

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – O Vestido Vermelho**

As semanas seguintes foram como um redemoinho. Eu vi Bella várias vezes por semana, principalmente devido às aulas de nascimento e paternidade, mas ela concordou em me ver fora desses momentos.

As primeiras aulas, eu assisti o seu olhar ao redor da sala vir para mim quando ela entrou com seus ombros tensos. Gostava de cumprimentá-la com um sorriso e ela sempre parecia chocada ao ver-me antes de relaxar. Era como se ela estivesse esperando que eu não aparecesse, com o medo de que eu apenas fugiria. Como se ela estivesse me esperando para foder e provar o seu ponto.

Nossa situação era tão delicada no início. Eu não queria fazer nada que pudesse manchar sua paz... o que era difícil quando uma das pessoas na situação era uma mulher grávida hormonal.

De forma gradual nós começamos a construir a confiança um no outro e ela me cumprimentava com um belo sorriso dessa vez, sabendo que eu estaria esperando por ela. Eu estava fazendo bem na minha palavra, porque eu realmente queria estar lá para ela e nossa filha, e eu sabia que nesta situação as ações falavam muito mais alto do que as palavras era o que ela precisava para acreditar em mim. Palavras não fariam.

Após cerca de uma semana e meia de aulas e um jantar, as coisas tornaram-se mais fácil. O peso que deixei no ombro de Bella começou a desvanecer-se quanto mais eu estava por perto e nós conhecemos um ao outro. Logo depois, ganhamos nosso próprio ritmo que se estabeleceu por si só.

Começamos a conversar por e-mail, diariamente, bem como, conhecendo o outro. Ela me contou sobre quando descobriu que estava grávida, em pânico, tentando me encontrar, mas não sabendo como e quanto a sua boa amiga Angela tinha ajudado com tudo isso. Ela me disse que quando ela descobriu que era uma menina, ela chorou, porque a nossa filha não conheceria o pai dela e que entrou em uma livraria após a consulta para olhar algumas revistas para pais quando ela viu meu rosto no canto de uma revista de engenharia.

Eu abri e disse a ela que nunca parei de pensar sobre ela e fiquei chocado quando ela disse o mesmo. Eu lhe disse que queria poder desfazer tudo e começar do início e nunca sair de sua casa naquela manhã.

Passamos da estranheza e estabelecemos uma amizade que estávamos realmente felizes. Ela me deixa tocar seu estômago sempre que eu queria, mesmo quando ela não estava no clima para ser tocada. Eu sempre lhe dava um beijo, na testa, bochecha, cabelo, mão, quando terminava, agradecendo-lhe por me permitir.

Eu acho que a ação foi o que nos permitiu tornarmos relaxados em torno um do outro, até o ponto onde nós sempre abraçamos em adeus... e cada dia foi ficando mais e mais difícil deixá-la ir.

Conversamos um pouco sobre a custódia, apenas brevemente. Honestamente, eu não queria sequer pensar em não ver a minha menina a cada dia. Eu fiquei muito ligado a ela, muito rapidamente, e que nós falamos não era tempo suficiente com ela. Eu não tinha ideia de como iria lidar com a custódia partilha.

Com a permissão de Bella eu dei seu e-mail para a minha mãe e as duas rapidamente se tornaram unha e carne. Elas se encontravam para almoçar uma vez por semana, e minha mãe também abriu caminho para ajudar com o chá de bebê que foi planejado para a semana seguinte. Pelo que eu colhia era quase um compromisso.

Estava no apartamento de Bella poucos dias após o chá de bebê, ajudando-a a mudar tudo, fiquei surpreso de ver quanta coisa ela tinha adquirido. Minha mãe tinha estado muito ocupada ali, ela estava determinada a estragar a minha filha mais do que qualquer outra criança existente.

"O que é isso?" Eu questionei, olhando para alguma estranha geringonça.

"Esse é um chiqueirinho. É móvel. Eles podem brincar nele, cochilar, ele ainda tem um jeito de mudar. Sua mãe comprou," Bella disse enquanto tentou arrumar as coisas ao redor.

"Ha! Minha mãe encontrou uma maneira para que você possa vir sem desculpa, porque isso está construído para isso!" Exclamei, rindo em como Bella tinha sido amarrada por minha mãe.

Ela golpeou o meu braço com um ursinho de pelúcia. "Acontece que eu gosto muito de sua mãe. Elizabeth tem sido nada além de maravilhosa."

Eu sorri, voltando a mergulhar no caos. Enquanto trabalhei para organizar o monte de coisas de bebê, olhei em volta de seu apartamento, o meu coração caiu. Ela não estaria vivendo comigo, ela estaria vivendo aqui. Essa percepção abalou-me com uma tristeza profunda, mas naquele momento, eu não sabia como poderia ser diferente.

Nós terminamos após cerca de uma hora e Bella se sentou na cadeira de balanço para relaxar. Fui até a cozinha e peguei um copo de água, junto com a caixa embrulhada que eu tinha trazido comigo. Caminhando de volta para o quarto, eu entreguei a água para Bella, que ficou muito agradecida. Eu respirei fundo e coloquei a caixa em seu colo, enquanto ela estava bebendo.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou, fixando o copo para baixo e pegando a caixa.

Minha mão se moveu para esfregar a parte de trás do meu pescoço e eu podia sentir meu rosto corando. "É... ummm é para ela."

Bella sorriu e eu pude ver seus olhos começando a lacrimejar. "Obrigada."

Seus dedos começaram a rasgar a embalagem, até que tudo estava fora. Sua mão se moveu sobre a parte superior da caixa quase com reverência antes de encontrar a borda e levantar a tampa. Ela mexeu através do papel de seda e ofegante, com a mão cobrindo a boca, lágrimas caindo pelo rosto.

Ela ergueu o pequeno vestido vermelho de Natal da caixa, segurando-o no ar.

"Eu vi em uma loja de departamento poucos dias depois que você me contou. Eu não sei o que era sobre isso, mas voltei uma semana depois para obtê-lo."

"É lindo, Edward, obrigada."

"Ela vai ficar bonita vestida com ele para o Natal do próximo ano."

Bella assentiu, pegou minha mão na dela, e sorriu para mim. "Muito bonita."

* * *

**As coisas estão melhorando entre eles, mas Edward sente a dor ao pensar que sua filha pode viver longe dele... E ele comprou o vestido! Awwwn que fofura foi isso da parte dele s2**

**Posto o 16 com 545 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xxx  
**


	16. Qual Será o Nome?

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Qual Será o Nome?**

Pensei mais e mais sobre as nossas condições de vida naquela noite e por muitas noites depois. Bella estava do outro lado da cidade e eu não gosto disso. Eu queria abordar a possibilidade de uma alternativa, mas tudo ainda era muito novo. Eu não acho que ela estaria bastante aberta a minha sugestão ainda.

Nós estávamos abrindo para um outro mais, conhecendo um ao outro. E quanto mais eu a conhecia, mais eu me arrependia da minha decisão naquela manhã, mais eu me odiava por sair pela sua porta. Retomamos as brincadeiras e diversão que tínhamos naquela noite enquanto nos tornávamos mais relaxados em torno um do outro. Isso me lembrou de uma das coisas que me mantiveram com ela a noite toda.

Era um sábado, e Bella veio para o almoço, trazendo com ela um pequeno livro de nome de bebê, que sua amiga Angela lhe emprestou. Tivemos um almoço agradável, Bella tinha sua combinação incomum de alimentos de costume, antes de ir para a sala para derramar sobre os nomes listados.

"O que acha de algo clássico?" perguntou ela, se contorcendo no sofá para tentar encontrar uma posição confortável.

"Como Victoria, Elizabeth, etc?"

"Sim. Gosto de ler Emily Bronte e Jane Austen. Eu sempre amei os nomes. Eles são atemporais."

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. "Catherine, Jane, Lydia, Mary, Kitty". Ela sorriu para o meu conhecimento dos personagens das suas autoras favoritas. "Hmm, Lydia Masen... Catherine Masen."

Ela fez um barulho e olhei para ela, erguendo a sobrancelha em questão.

"Masen. Eu só... não tinha pensado sobre o fato de que ela teria um nome diferente do meu."

Eu não queria trazer o fato de que um dia eu esperava que talvez ela levasse o nome Masen também. Eu não estava pronto para deixá-la saber que eu estava me apaixonando por ela um pouco mais a cada dia, que a cada momento em que ela estava perto de mim, eu me sentia mais e mais certo de que ela era a mulher que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida junto.

Isso assustou o sempre amável lado para longe de mim.

_Fodida Lauren._

Continuamos passando por livros, fazendo uma lista de possíveis nomes. Eventualmente Bella girando e se contorcendo a deixou deitada de lado apoiando a cabeça na minha perna, suas próprias pernas estendendo sobre o sofá.

Em algum momento, ela adormeceu, sua cabeça ainda descansando na minha perna. Ela não parecia confortável, muito gentilmente me movi debaixo dela, e inclinei para pegá-la. Ela murmurou enquanto seus braços tentaram envolver em torno de meu pescoço, com a mão direita apoiada no meu colarinho, inocentemente seus dedos acariciaram meu pescoço acendendo a minha pele em chamas.

Eu a levei para o meu quarto e a deitei na cama ao seu lado. Abaixei-me para pegar o edredom, colocando um beijo em seu estômago antes de puxar as cobertas para cima. Eu peguei o travesseiro, colocando uma entre as pernas, uma em seu estômago, e uma para ela abraçar.

Bella girou com sons enquanto colocou os braços ao redor do travesseiro e enterrou o rosto nele. Escovei alguns fios de seu rosto, levemente acariciando-o.

"Você não é o homem que eu tinha construído na minha mente, Edward Masen," ela murmurou baixinho, os olhos fechados.

"Eu não sou? Isso é bom ou ruim?" Eu questionei.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos abrindo um pouco enquanto a mão estendeu a mão para acariciar meu rosto. "Muito mais do que bom."

Eu sorri e puxei o cobertor até os seus ombros, colocando um leve beijo em sua testa.

"Então você é", sussurrei e recuei de volta para a sala de estar.

* * *

**Eles escolhendo o nome da bebezinha, e o Edward mais do que apaixonado por ela e pela filha. Aiai será que isso vai levá-los aos bons caminhos?**

**Posto o 17 com 590 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	17. Uma Protuberância na Noite

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Uma Protuberância na Noite**

A batida, junto com meu toque campainha, me acordou durante a noite, alguns dias depois. Com olhos embaçados eu me virei para olhar para o relógio... era quase uma da manhã. Eu apenas tinha adormecido. Colocando uma calça comprida arrastei-me pelo corredor até a porta da frente.

A visão diante de mim quando abri me fez pensar que eu ainda estava sonhando.

"Bella?" Eu questionei grogue, minha voz ainda áspera com o sono. Ela estava em pé na minha porta vestindo um casaco macio, calças de yoga, e botas carregando um travesseiro grande.

"Olá, Edward," ela respondeu com um sorriso nervoso quanto a deixei sair do frio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui à esta hora, querida? Está tudo bem? É o bebê..."

Eu fui cortado por Bella segurando sua mão, meu pânico crescente já se acalmando.

"Tudo bem... quase tudo."

"Ok," eu disse cansadamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou aqui, dizendo isso, mas... eu não consigo dormir... e estava esperando que eu pudesse... bem, a sua cama estava tão confortável no outro dia, e foi o melhor que eu tinha dormido em meses, e acho que estou aqui porque eu estou exausta e só quero dormir e realmente tudo se resume a fazer pergunta totalmente inadequada visto que ainda estamos começando a nos conhecer e construindo a confiança e, bem, estou divagando agora, mas a razão pela qual eu estou aqui, eu queria perguntar se... posso dormir com você?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram processando tudo o que ela tinha dito ao meu cérebro sonolento e seu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante.

"Eu não quero dormir com você, dormir no sentido sexual... apesar de que não seria tão ruim, eu estou com um tesão do caralho por semanas e você é tão bom em me fazer vir", seus olhos arregalaram e seu rosto ficou incrivelmente mais vermelho. "Quero dizer... merda."

Ela virou a cabeça de vergonha.

Eu podia sentir meu pau agitar a vida com as memórias dela flutuando para a frente da minha mente. Ela era tão fodidamente sexy quando vinha. Eu não poderia evitar, mas gemi.

"Desculpe, deixe-me tentar de novo", ela disse, em seguida, tomou uma respiração profunda. "Edward, eu não consigo dormir, estou tão desconfortável, e em sua cama fui capaz de dormir muito bem no outro dia. Posso, de uma forma platônica, dormir na sua cama com você esta noite?"

Eu sorri para ela, puxei o travesseiro de seu braço, e segurei sua mão, levando-a para o meu quarto.

"Vamos lá, vamos para a cama", eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

Ela suspirou e relaxou, apertando minha mão.

Nós arrastamos para a cama, Bella envolvendo-se em torno de seu travesseiro grande, e se estabeleceu no cobertor. Meus olhos fecharam imediatamente, a presença reconfortante de Bella lavando sobre mim.

"Ei, Edward?" ela perguntou em um sussurro, quebrando o silêncio.

"Hum?"

"Você se arrepende de ter saído naquela manhã?"

Meus olhos se abriram e eu estava olhando diretamente para os dela, quase visível sob a luz fraca. "Cada segundo de cada dia", eu admiti e me inclinei para colocar um beijo em sua mão.

* * *

**Quem achou isso muito fofo? Adoro as palavras escapando sem controle lol **

**Posto o 18 com 625 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	18. Uma Reunião no Almoço

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Uma Reunião no Almoço**

Meu pai concordou em me encontrar para almoçar um dia, o que foi surpreendente com ele considerando sair do escritório durante o dia de trabalho para participar de um almoço social 'não profissional'.

Ele chegou vestido com esmero, como de costume, e não perdeu tempo perguntando por que eu queria vê-lo, e por isso que não poderia ter esperado até chegar em casa para o jantar.

Eu o olhei, comparando nós dois. Enquanto eu poderia ser seu sósia do lado de fora, com exceção da cor do meu cabelo, eu era muito diferente no interior.

"Então, como você se sente sobre ser avô?" Perguntei depois de nós fazermos os pedidos.

"Bem, sua mãe não vai parar de jorrar sobre essa garota que você engravidou. Eu não acho que preciso te lembrar o quão estúpido foi esse movimento", ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e apertei os dentes. "Foi irresponsável da minha parte, mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é a minha filha."

"E o seu negócio? Como vai?"

"Minha empresa está indo muito bem. Nós apenas contratamos 20 pessoas este mês, nós conseguimos dois grandes contratos, e eu vou contratar muitos mais neste ano", eu respondi, mesmo sabendo que não era exatamente o que ele estava pedindo.

"Você realmente pensou sobre tudo isso, Edward?" ele questionou quando a nossa comida chegou. "Paternidade? As crianças são uma grande responsabilidade, você tem certeza que está pronto para isso? Especialmente com uma mulher que você nem conhece?"

"Bella é uma mulher maravilhosa e ela vai ser uma mãe fantástica", eu disse defensivamente, fumegando. "Não há nada para se pensar, pai, meu bebê vai estar aqui em algumas semanas e eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu sou o pai dela e só porque a mãe dela e eu tivemos um começo incomum não muda absolutamente nada!"

Meu pai endireitou-se e levantou a sobrancelha. "Hmph! Você cresceu, não é, Edward? Tomando as rédeas sua vida, e não deixando isso se arrastar em torno de você. Estou orgulhoso de você filho."

Eu duvidei dele. "Você está?"

"Sim. Você está fazendo o que é certo, sendo homem e assumindo a responsabilidade. Isso faz um homem bom, um homem forte, e você é isso, meu filho. Depois de não ir para a faculdade imediatamente, eu sempre quis saber o que seria de você. Eu sabia que você não era um preguiçoso, você era também extremamente inteligente, mas não queria ser como eu, por isso se rebelou e esculpiu o seu próprio caminho. Pode ter sido cheio de erros, mas essa é a sua vida, seu caminho. Agora, você tem uma empresa em crescimento, uma filha a caminho, e uma mulher em sua vida que eu acho que você tem sentimentos profundos; que você pode até mesmo amar."

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Sim, a vida está se tornando muito diferente, mas eu não teria isso de nenhuma outra maneira."

Nós comemos o almoço, a nossa conversa se voltando mais para o trabalho... Eu sabia que ele iria encontrar uma maneira de torná-lo um almoço de negócios. Depois que terminamos de comer fomos em direção à porta para ir em nossos caminhos separados.

"Me ligue quando for hora. Eu não posso esperar para conhecer a minha neta", ele disse com um sorriso e começou a se afastar. "Oh, mas para o próximo eu gostaria de um neto."

Eu ri. "Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Tchau, pai."

"Até breve, filho."

Sentindo-me mais leve liguei Isabella e contei a ela sobre meu almoço, sorrindo enquanto percebi o quão próximo nós nos tornamos.

O tempo estava acabando e logo ela estaria aqui, e meu mundo iria virar de cabeça para baixo. Mas, como eu disse, eu não teria isso de nenhuma outra maneira.

* * *

**O pai dele se mostrou diferente do que eu pensava, ele entende o que Edward fez na sua vida e está orgulhoso pelo filho tomar suas responsabilidades. **

**Volto com o 19 quando chegar em 670 reviews.  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	19. Mudando

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Mudando**

Eu estava começando a ficar nervoso. Bella estava se aproximando rápido do seu dia esperado e se eu não propor a minha ideia logo, isso acabaria não acontecendo. Eu pensei muito sobre isso e como proceder para explicar a ela, para que ela possa estar aberta à ideia.

Ela veio para pizza e acabamos pedindo salada também. Felizmente eu tinha comprado algumas batatas e salsa no supermercado e não teríamos que encomendá-los.

"Bella, eu quero propor uma ideia muito radical," eu comecei, engolindo em seco e abaixando o meu garfo.

"Ok," ela disse, mas eu podia ver o nervosismo fluindo em seus olhos.

"Vem morar comigo."

Todos os movimentos de Bella pararam e seus olhos estavam presos nos meus. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas eu segurei a sua mão para detê-la.

"Aqui está como cheguei a essa ideia, você vai ouvir?" Eu perguntei e ela assentiu, um pouco relutante. Eu respirei fundo antes de lançar em caso. "Você dormiu aqui todas as noites da semana passada e ainda há mais quatro semanas até que ela chegue. O que vai acontecer depois disso? Eu realmente não quero ser separado dela depois de seu nascimento. Eu quero estar lá para ajudá-la com ela. Eu não quero que esteja tudo em você. Estamos nisso juntos, Bella. Eu quero fazer isto junto. Eu sei que ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer. Não estou propondo para dormir no mesmo quarto. Você ama minha cama, eu vou mudar para um dos outros quartos. Vai ser mais difícil para você pelo próximo par de semanas, e eu posso tomar conta de você. Minha mãe e minha tia já começaram a redecoração de um dos quartos para ela. Minha casa é maior e eu só... Eu realmente amo ter você aqui."

Prendi a respiração uma vez que terminei de falar, esperando alfinetes e agulhas com a reação dela. A expressão de dor em seu rosto não era um bom sinal. Seu olhar moveu ao redor da sala antes de voltar para mim.

Meu corpo estava incrivelmente tenso. Se ela não concordasse, eu não sabia o que ia fazer. Eu queria ela aqui, eu precisava delas aqui.

"Edward, eu estou... relutante. Porque... eu sinto que há algo acontecendo entre nós, eu não posso negar isso. Estou relutante, porque, bem, seis semanas não é muito tempo para conhecer um ao outro. Você está dizendo isso só para tê-la por perto?"

"Não! Não apenas ela, eu quero você também, Bella. Amo ter você aqui", eu admiti.

"Você ama?" perguntou e eu sabia que ela precisava da minha garantia de que não era apenas o bebê. Ela precisava saber que eu precisava dela também.

"Bella, eu não iria querer você por perto tão frequentemente, ligar tanto, mandar e-mail durante todo o dia de trabalho, se eu só quisesse ela. Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella, e realmente quero que você more comigo."

Mais rápido do que eu pensei que ela poderia se mover esses dias, ela se inclinou para frente e pegou meu rosto com as mãos, batendo meus lábios nos dela. A surpresa logo derreteu e eu estava puxando-a para a frente para sentar no meu colo enquanto o beijo se aprofundou. Meu corpo estava cantando com a sensação do seu tão perto de mim, meu pau mexendo para a vida enquanto minhas mãos percorriam seus lados.

Muito cedo acabou, e nós nos afastamos.

"Wow", ela disse, sem fôlego.

"Sim, eu concordo."

"Então, quando é o dia da mudança?" ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu sorri para ela e meus braços envolvendo ela para um abraço. "Quando você quiser, querida, mas mais cedo é melhor do que mais tarde, dadas as circunstâncias."

"Este fim de semana, então?"

Não pude conter minha felicidade. "Perfeito."

Eu acariciei seu nariz, deleitando-me com o momento, e como tudo parecia estar se unindo. Minha vida parecia se juntar, e no meu futuro tudo o que eu podia ver era Bella e nossa garotinha.

* * *

**Estou ouvindo um coro de 'awwwns' Quanta fofura nesse capítulo gente, melhor a Bella beijando o Edward e concordando de ir morar com ele *-***

**E para quem perguntou, repito que a fic tem 24 capítulos  
**

**Posto o 20 com 715 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	20. Dia da Mudança

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Dia da Mudança**

Eu ainda estava nas fodidas nuvens, alguns dias depois. Bella concordou em morar comigo. Ela me confidenciou que estava absolutamente aterrorizada de ter que fazer tudo por conta própria, especialmente desde que sua mãe havia falecido alguns anos antes, e ela realmente não tinha uma figura materna em torno para orientação.

Minha mãe estava um pouco louca para preencher esse papel para ela, tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era pedir.

Eu confisquei Emmett no sábado, junto com a amiga de Bella, Angela, para arrumar o apartamento de Bella. Eu contratei uma empresa de mudança para levar as coisas, a maioria ia para a minha casa, algumas coisas, principalmente os móveis, iriam para uma instalação de armazenamento.

Minha mãe e minha tia também estavam lá, certificando-se de que Bella não levantaria um dedo e permaneceria em sua cadeira de balanço, enquanto elas empacotavam o quarto.

Felizmente, o tempo estava praticamente do nosso lado no que diz respeito à locação de Bella. Eram apenas mais dois meses, e seu proprietário passou a ter alguém interessado no apartamento de Bella.

Levou a manhã inteira para deixar a maior parte embalada, e pela tarde nós chegamos em minha casa.

"Eu vou levar este móveis para a nossa casa, então, quando você visitar ela vai estar confortável," minha mãe disse mais tarde naquele dia, quando estávamos tirando as coisas do quarto.

"Elizabeth, está tudo bem", protestou Bella quando ela olhou para os dois berços, dois trocadores, e duas cômodas.

"Bella, não está tudo bem. Você já tem mobília. Móveis que você escolheu e comprou para a sua menina. Sei como isso é importante. Pode ser um pequeno detalhe, mas você escolheu os itens para a sua filha, isso significa algo. Peguei essas coisas que eu comprei para Edward colocar aqui, por isso vou guardá-la na minha casa para quando você visitar, ou para quando eu for babá." Minha mãe disse, tranquilizando Bella.

Eu segui em frente, carregando as caixas para o quarto onde Angela estava descarregando no armário e cômoda.

"Você sabe, Edward, eu pensei que você era um idiota, um imbecil, no começo", ela disse, pegando a caixa de mim.

"E agora?" Eu questionei, tenso.

Ela sorriu. "Agora eu vejo como ela está feliz e espero que você continue sempre a fazê-la feliz."

"Eu quero que ela seja feliz."

"Eu posso ver. Assim, não mais movimentos idiotas, certo?"

"Prometo."

Nós trabalhamos bem durante a noite, Bella cochilou à tarde em "sua" cama confortável. A cama de seu apartamento era uma das coisas que foram para o armazenamento. Levei alguns dos meus pertences para o quarto de hóspedes, assim como eu disse que faria. Nós dormimos, platonicamente, na mesma cama por uma semana, e eu sentia falta dela enquanto estava deitada na cama, pensando.

Era depois da meia-noite quando a porta se abriu e eu vi sua figura de pé na porta.

"Querida, o que foi?" Eu perguntei meus olhos lutando contra a luz que vinha do corredor.

Ela veio até a mim e eu pude ver seu rosto gravado em tristeza. "Eu não consigo dormir. Você não está lá", ela admitiu. "Será que você... volta para a cama comigo, por favor?"

O olhar em seu rosto e sua súplica foi a minha ruína. Eu sabia que ia fazer o que ela me pedisse, quando pedisse.

Jogando as cobertas para o lado, coloquei as pernas sobre a borda e me levantei, pegando sua mão estendida.

"Venha, vamos para a cama," eu disse, colocando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

Ela sorriu para mim e voltou a caminhar de volta para o quarto principal, onde ela se arrastou para o lado dela e os quatro ou cinco travesseiros que ela tinha todo para apoiá-la. Sua mão estendeu, tomando a minha e eu adormeci, sonhando com o dia em que meu corpo poderia estar envolvido em torno dela em vez de apenas a minha mão.

* * *

**Mais 'awwwwns' nesse capítulo, esse final meu Deus essa Bella vai me matar do coração. A fofura desses dois está demais! Estou amando :3**

**Volto com o 21 quando chegar nas 755 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	21. Por Um Fio

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Por Um Fio**

Ter Bella na minha casa era incrível, mesmo com suas oscilações hormonais. Eu deixava suas explosões para lá, esperando que eles estavam apenas vindo dos seus hormônios e ficando acostumado a estarmos perto um do outro o tempo todo, e fiz tudo que podia só para fazê-la feliz, especialmente depois que ela ameaçou ir embora. Eu não tinha feito nada de errado... exceto não pegar bastante variedade de comida do supermercado. Aparentemente, tudo o que eu tinha comprado era ou 'comida de coelho' ou frios, e nada a atraía. Embora soubesse que havia mais, eu não ia discutir com uma mulher grávida. Eu não era suicida.

Essa foi à última vez que cometi esse erro. Conhecendo sua propensão para a mistura de comida mexicana com chinesa e italiana, eu comprei tudo no corredor alimentos estrangeiros no supermercado. O alimento básico sempre estava perto das batatas e salsa, por isso tenho a certeza que eles estavam sempre abastecidos.

Continuamos dormindo na minha cama juntos, como fizemos na primeira semana. Era uma coisa boa que eu tinha uma cama king size, porque seus travesseiros tomavam metade da cama. Eu amava estar perto dela, perto delas. Eu me sentia calmo na presença dela, e acalmava saber se algo acontecesse no meio da noite, eu estaria lá para ajudar.

Fomos pegos em um limbo estranho entre a amizade e algo mais. Era natural, mas ainda assim um lugar estranho para estar. Eu queria beijá-la, e beijá-la muitas vezes, mas eu não sabia se estávamos realmente lá ainda. Nós dividimos alguns beijos, mas todos eles foram em resposta a algum evento.

"Ugh, eu estou uma vaca gorda agora", ela queixou-se uma manhã enquanto olhou seu perfil em um vestido no espelho.

"Não, você não está!" Argumentei enquanto coloquei uma gravata em volta do meu pescoço e debaixo do meu colarinho.

"Não? Então, o que eu pareço com você?" ela retrucou, virando-se para olhar para mim, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"A mulher mais linda que eu já vi", eu disse, sem perder uma batida e sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos, os braços se desenrolando. "Sim, certo."

Eu me movi em frente a ela, colocando seu rosto em minha mão e levantando os olhos para mim.

"Bella, para mim, não existe mulher mais bonita do que você, especialmente agora."

Ela fez beicinho. "Por que você faz isso?"

"Faço o quê?"

"É todo o doce."

"Eu só estou dizendo a verdade", eu disse enquanto caminhava em direção a ela e me inclinei para colocar um beijo em sua testa.

Bella tinha outras ideias, porém, e inclinou a cabeça para cima, de modo que meus lábios encontraram os dela. Eu gemi quando ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e até no meu cabelo. Minhas mãos se moveram para descansar sobre os lados de seu estômago.

"Você pode me beijar, Edward, está tudo bem."

"Por que... por que está tudo bem?" Eu questionei, atordoado por suas ações.

"Porque eu também gosto de você", ela declarou. "Por que mais eu teria concordado em me mudar?"

"Então, eu posso fazer isso?" Eu questionei, inclinando e beijando-a novamente.

"Mm-hmm."

Minhas mãos ligeiramente pressionaram em seu estômago para sentir a minha menina, mas o que eu senti em vez foi o músculo endurecer. O rosto feliz de Bella virou-se para a dor e ela se inclinou um pouco, gemendo enquanto sua mão torcia em minha camisa.

"Você está bem? Está na hora? Nós precisamos ir para o hospital?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Isso vem acontecendo há alguns dias agora, o médico disse que é perfeitamente normal", afirmou, esfregando seu estômago enquanto ela se endireitou. "Veja, muito melhor."

"Você vai me ligar..."

"Sssh", ela me acalmou, os dedos tentando suavizar as linhas na minha testa. "Eu te ligo no momento que algo interessante acontecer."

Eu franzi os lábios.

"Ela vai estar aqui em breve, quando ela quiser."

Depois de mais um beijo de bom dia, eu sai e fui para o escritório e Bella fez o mesmo. Ela tinha apenas 10 dias antes do dia esperado e esse seria o seu último dia de trabalho antes de entrar em licença maternidade.

Eu estava ficando louco, esperando impacientemente que a minha filha chegasse.

* * *

**Imagina a Bella toda hormonal brigando por causa de comida, pobre Edward hahaha Muito lindo o relacionamento deles estarem caminhando **

**A princesinha está quase chegando, falta pouco  
**

**Posto o 22 com 800 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	22. O Dia D

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – O Dia D**

Eu estava no meio de uma reunião com a nossa maior conta quando meu celular começou a vibrar sobre a mesa de conferência. Sete pares de olhos se voltaram para mim e eu olhei para baixo para encontrar o número de Bella me chamando.

"Bella?" Eu questionei, atendendo à chamada, apesar dos espectadores.

"Foi mais do que apenas algumas contrações leves. Minha bolsa estourou."

"Merda!" Amaldiçoei, o pânico aumentando. O bebê estava chegando.

"Angela está me levando para o hospital agora."

"Tudo bem, eu estou indo. Vejo você em breve", disse antes de levantar da minha cadeira. "Desculpe, senhores, minha bebê decidiu que ela quer chegar mais cedo, então eu vou ter que adiar essa reunião."

Peguei meus arquivos e telefone e corri para fora, nem mesmo esperando uma resposta. Eu disse a Emily o que estava acontecendo e disse a ela para cancelar todas as minhas reuniões ou encaminhá-los para o Vice-presidente.

Vinte minutos após a ligação de Bella eu estava estacionando no hospital e entrando. Liguei para minha mãe quando eu descobri em que quarto ela estava e, provavelmente, parecia um louco quando eu estourei através de sua porta.

"Eu estou aqui!" Eu gritei quando entrei e tentei recuperar o fôlego.

Bella sorriu para mim da cama do hospital, como os enfermeiros ligando ela em várias máquinas.

"Oi, papai, seja bem-vindo para a festa", ela sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta.

Ela estava quase aqui. Depois de todos esses meses, depois de todos os meus erros, ela finalmente estava chegando. Eu finalmente iria vê-la. Suspirei enquanto senti a sensação mais incrível de paz percorrer dentro de mim.

Minutos se passaram, depois horas. Horas se arrastando ao longo de um dia. Eu estava começando a pirar achando que algo estava errado, que o bebê não estava bem.

Foi Bella que me acalmou. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era me tocar e imediatamente eu esquecia do que estava pensando.

Seu trabalho foi intenso. Nós estávamos fechando em 30 horas e estávamos quase na linha de chegada.

"Você está fazendo isso bem, querida," eu elogiei, enxugando a testa, e colocando seu cabelo encharcado de suor atrás da orelha.

Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, sua mão estava mole na minha. Ela estava exausta, o progresso foi lento e ela estava completamente esgotada.

"Eu não posso", ela chorou.

"Sim, você pode", eu encorajei. "Baby, você pode fazer isso."

"Estamos quase lá, Bella. Eu sei que você está cansada, mas eu preciso que você dê mais um empurrão forte ok?" pediu o médico.

Bella assentiu fracamente antes de empurrar, sua mão segurando na minha com toda a força que lhe restava. Um grito do esforço ecoou pelo paredes.

Um momento depois, Bella caiu de costas na cama. Tudo estava em silêncio, cada fração de segundo flutuando no ar até que seu choro rompeu o silêncio. Eu apertei a mão de Bella com o som e ela devolveu fracamente na minha.

Eu podia ver as enfermeiras fazendo várias coisas antes de envolvê-la e trazê-la de novo. Elas a colocaram nos braços abertos de Bella e eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu me inclinei e beijei Bella antes dos meus olhos voltarem para o pacote em seus braços.

Lá estava ela, a nossa menina, e ela era perfeita. Seus olhos se esforçaram para abrir, mas quando o fizeram, ela olhou para mim e naquele momento eu sabia que nunca iria amar qualquer coisa mais do que ela. Ela era minha, ela era parte de mim. Ela tinha meu coração e eu nunca mais seria a mesmo.

* * *

**NASCEU! Ai meu coração não cabe tanto amor e fofura s2 **

**Para o 23, a meta é de 840 reviews pq ta acabando e ele é LINDO!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	23. O Amor É A Coisa Mais Esplêndida

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – O Amor É A Coisa Mais Esplêndida**

Fiquei olhando para a minha menina enquanto Bella dormia. Ela estava enrolada em um cobertor de hospital e um pequeno gorro cor de rosa. Seus minúsculos dedinhos estavam fechados em punhos enquanto ela esticou contra o cobertor.

Perfeita. Ela era perfeita em todos os sentidos. Lydia Renee Masen.

Eu sorri enquanto me lembrava de Bella e eu decidindo por um nome, que ambos amávamos nomes tradicionais e Lydia foi uma fácil decisão mútua. Ela teria meu sobrenome, mas ficamos presos em um nome do meio. Tudo o que pensei simplesmente não parecia certo. Então, uma noite, isso veio a mim.

Eu sabia que Bella sentia profundamente falta da sua mãe e quando eu perguntei qual era o seu nome e ela respondeu: "Renee", eu soube imediatamente que tinha encontrado o nome do meio de nossa filha. Bella chorou quando eu sugeri, concordando que era uma homenagem perfeita para uma mulher maravilhosa.

"Eu acho que eu deveria me apresentar. Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen Junior e eu sou seu pai", eu disse, olhando para a minha menina linda. Ela olhou para cima, seus belos olhos grandes lutando contra a luz.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas picando em meus olhos. Eu quase perdi isso, quase perdi ela.

"Mamãe e eu tive um... começo não convencional e papai tem alguns problemas de confiança, mas ele realmente quer fazer as coisas direito com a mamãe. Sua mãe é uma mulher maravilhosa. Ela é tão forte e corajosa, bonita e gentil, e é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu já conheci. Eu fui estúpido, cometi alguns erros, mas quero ficar com ela. Juro que vou fazer tudo que posso para fazê-la feliz. Talvez você possa ajudar a convencê-la a ir a um encontro com o papai... quando ela estiver pronta. papai realmente quer levá-la para sair."

Eu a peguei e embalei-a em meus braços, beijando-a na testa, enquanto balançava de leve. "A verdade é que eu estou me apaixonado pela mamãe e preciso descobrir como fazer com que ela se apaixone por mim. Eu sei que errei e não devo pedir algo assim, mas sua mãe é tão maravilhosa, eu não quero perdê-la nunca mais. Papai foi ferido por alguém e ele teme ter essa dor de novo, mas eu não acho que a mamãe iria me machucar, não mais."

Ela se encolheu levemente em meus braços, alongando. "Você pode guardar um segredo, minha querida?" Eu disse em um sussurro. "Papai... realmente já ama a mamãe."

Eu ouvi um choro do outro lado do quarto e levantei a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de Bella fixo em mim, com lágrimas nos olhos. Meus olhos se arregalaram, percebendo o que ela acabara de ouvir. Eu pensei que ela ainda estava dormindo.

"Edward..." Ela parou.

Olhei para longe e meu queixo ficou tenso. Foda-se! Eu realmente não queria que ela ouvisse isso, eu não estava pronto para a sua rejeição.

"Você não precisa vir com um plano para me fazer me apaixonar por você", ela falou baixinho, mas eu não conseguia olhar para ela. Eu apenas segurei meu anjo apertado. "Porque estou apaixonada por você há meses."

Levantei a cabeça para olhar para ela. Não podia ser verdade, não é?

"Na verdade, não acho que tenha qualquer dúvida de que eu te amo. Assim você pode estar preso a mim, velho sujo."

Eu sorri para ela, meu sorriso praticamente cobrindo o rosto. Meu coração estava pulando no meu peito.

"Assim, você pode então considerar me permitir leva-la para um encontro adequado?"

"Eu acho que poderia ser persuadida," ela disse com um sorriso, o seu dedo tocando seus lábios.

Eu fui até ela e me inclinei, colocando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

"Hmm, eu posso precisar de um pouco mais de persuasão", ela brincou e eu sorri.

Inclinei-me, com o meu anjo ainda em meus braços, e beijei-a novamente. Mais forte dessa vez, tentando transmitir todos os sentimentos que eu tinha por ela.

"Parece que vamos precisar encontrar uma babá", ela disse enquanto nossos lábios se separaram.

"Minha mãe está mais do que disposta," Eu ofereci, e ela riu, sabendo muito bem que era verdade.

"Então, para onde vamos a partir daqui?"

"Casa", eu respondi. "Nós vamos para casa."

Cinco pontos em minha vida me levaram para onde eu estava, hoje, me levou a ser um pai. Cinco erros que eu cometi, alguns grandes e alguns pequenos; toda a vida alterando de alguma maneira.

Bom ou mau, nada disso importava, não mais.

Porque todos eles me levaram a você.

**FIM**

* * *

**Awwwn quanto amor meu Deus! Edward falando com a Lydia todo lindo, os dois confessando o amor, tudo lindo!  
**

**Ainda não é O FIM, temos um epílogo MUITO legal com algumas surpresinhas.  
**

**Posto quando chegar nas 885 reviews, ele é maior que qualquer capítulo da Drabble e transborda amor  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	24. Epílogo: Minhas Garotas

******The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Aos 30 anos, Edward percebe que ele cometeu cinco erros monumentais em sua vida, mas o que ele não sabia era que esses erros iriam alterar profundamente a sua vida, levando-o a ela. – EPDV - Drabble

* * *

**Epílogo – Minhas Garotas**

Meus braços a puxaram para mais perto, meu rosto descansando no topo de sua cabeça, enquanto nossos corpos balançavam para trás e para frente. Eu adorava tê-la perto de mim, era o melhor lugar para estar na terra – meu 'lugar feliz' – envolto nos braços de quem você ama.

Era meu aniversário de quarenta anos e eu estava passando de uma forma muito diferente do que tinha feito na minha mudança anterior de década. Quando olhei para trás, era incrível o quanto a minha vida mudou.

Não havia como sair para jantar com Emmett e então ele me levaria para um bar, ele estava ocupado com seus três filhos. Não, eu estava em casa, dançando ao redor da sala de estar com minha linda esposa, antes de irmos para um jantar em família.

Bella e eu nos casamos logo depois do segundo aniversário de Lydia. Nós estávamos na nossa lua de mel quando ela engravidou de novo... no meu aniversário de 33 anos. Valerie nasceu duas semanas depois do aniversário de Lydia, e imediatamente começou a fazer as coisas em seu próprio ritmo e sua própria maneira. Essa era uma característica que continuou.

Elly chegou menos de dois anos depois de Valerie, tornando a nossa casa um lugar selvagem para ficar com três crianças menores de cinco anos. Eu ainda me pergunto como sobrevivemos. Se alguma vez houve um tempo nos últimos dez anos em que Bella e eu tivemos problemas, foi no primeiro ano de Elly. Ela estava doente, muito, e dormi muito mal, que por sua vez significava que nós dormíamos pouco. Adicione duas crianças e isso vai ficar feio. Foi definitivamente uma das 'piores' partes, no 'para melhor ou para pior'.

Esperamos um pouco mais antes mesmo de pensar em ter mais, três nos manteve extremamente ocupados, mas depois de alguns anos de Bella saiu de controle de natalidade e decidimos deixar fluir. Foi quando Annabelle chegou, a mais nova tem apenas cinco meses de idade. Annabelle me lembrou muito de Lydia nessa idade, apenas um doce, doce bebê. Tivemos mais fácil com Lydia, e Annabelle era o mesmo.

Será que teríamos mais filhos? Quem sabe? Bella tem 37 anos agora, então Annabelle possivelmente pode ser a última, mas não estávamos fazendo nada para impedir de vir mais.

Meu pai nunca conseguiu um neto, mas ele amava suas netas quase mais do que minha mãe.

Oh, minha mãe. Eu precisava erguer um santuário para ela. Não poderia haver maior bênção para os pais estressados do que uma avó ansiosa à espera de vir e leva-las. Eu acho que ela foi à única razão pela qual conseguimos passar através da loucura algumas vezes.

O pai de Bella ainda estava vivo, e enviamos um ramo de oliveira na forma de uma carta contendo imagens de suas notas, mas não recebemos resposta. Isso não era surpresa já que Bella era um pré-adolescente quando viu seu pai pela última vez, e quase tanto desde que ela falou com ele. Não parecia como se o seu relacionamento distante fosse mudar.

Meu negócio cresceu tão rápido quanto a minha família, mas eu empregava muito mais pessoas do que em relação aos nossos filhos. Eu tinha mais de dois mil funcionários e agora me tornei um líder em engenharia de contrato e usinagem. É desnecessário dizer que Bella finalmente deixou o emprego, pouco antes de Val nascer, e tornou-se uma dona de casa. Isso foi mais devido a ordens dos médicos do que qualquer coisa, o estresse de seu trabalho deixou sua segunda gravidez mais difícil.

Nunca houve um momento de tédio em nossa casa, o que era certo. Depois que Val chegou percebemos que o apartamento não era onde queríamos criá-las, por isso, nos mudamos para o subúrbio e em uma casa grande de cinco quartos. Sim, nós sabíamos que mais crianças surgiriam em nosso caminho e o tamanho foi antes de sua chegada. Especialmente desde que Bella já estava grávida de Elly na época.

Eu estava trabalhando meio período em casa, não querendo Bella cuidasse delas sozinha. Felizmente, eu tinha um Vice-presidente que eu confiava completamente, algo que aprendi com Bella, e também aprendi a delegar e entregar a ele muitas responsabilidades, liberando um pouco do meu tempo. Eu não quero ser como meu pai, que ia trabalhar, voltava para casa e jantava, em seguida, caia no sono no sofá, não interagindo com seus filhos, exceto para perguntar como estava a escola ou o status de notas no boletim. Elly estava frequentemente no escritório comigo no meu colo me 'ajudando'. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela ia crescer para ser uma engenheiro, ela estava fascinada por tudo. Isso e porque era uma filhinha de papai. Provavelmente, devido a quando ela estava doente e eu cuidava dela enquanto Bella cuidava das outras duas. Lydia e Annabelle tendiam mais para Bella, já Val... era Val.

Puxei Bella para perto de mim à medida que balançávamos ao redor da sala. Eu podia ouvir as meninas nos outros quartos destruindo algo e gritando umas com as outras, mas isso era uma ocorrência por hora, de modo que apenas ficamos exatamente onde estávamos, deleitando com o amor e a paz que sentíamos estando nos braços um do outro. Se houvesse uma emergência real, nós ouviríamos.

Annabelle sentou-se no chão a poucos metros de distância brincando com seus brinquedos, rindo, enquanto nos observava.

Eu amava minha esposa, a amava muito. Ela era o ar que eu respirava, a calma em nossa tempestade agitada, e minha melhor amiga.

Ela também era tão sexy pra caralho como no dia em que a conheci.

Minhas mãos moveram para cima e para baixo nos seus lados, acariciando, enquanto me inclinei para beijá-la. Ela gemeu quando meus lábios encontraram os dela, minha língua buscando a sua. Eu encontrei a bainha de sua camisa e deslizei as mãos por baixo do tecido. Sua pele era tão macia sob meus dedos e eu queria mais avidamente.

"Não podemos ter um bom jantar tranquilo sozinhos, para que eu possa te foder até que ambos desmaie?" Implorei sem fôlego.

Eu queria, eu precisava dela.

"Não, porque seus pais estão vindo também."

"Mas, é meu aniversário", eu gemi, minhas mãos correndo e segurando sua bunda, levantando-a. "E eu quero você."

"Bem, Sr. Masen, primeiro jantar. Mas não se preocupe querido, eu tenho uma surpresa planejada para este fim de semana", ela disse com um sorriso atrevido.

"Uma surpresa, Sra. Masen?" Eu perguntei curioso.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Você, eu, e uma pequena roupa que comprei para o dia dos Namorados..." Meu pau estremeceu só de pensar sobre ela em essa pequena coisa quente. "... Os lenços de seda, e uma babá para sábado e domingo."

Eu agarrei-a com força e gemi, empurrando minha ereção em seu estômago deixando-a saber o quão duro me tinha. "Baby, não é bom me provocar."

Ela pegou o lábio inferior entre os dentes e sorriu maliciosamente para mim. "Talvez se você for rápido podíamos..."

"Mamãe! Papai!" Lydia gritou, correndo para a sala, Val e Elly bem atrás dela, arruinando o nosso pequeno momento.

Bella me deu um sorriso de desculpas e eu tentei acalmar meu pau enquanto me virei para as meninas.

Elly correu e colocou os braços ao redor da minha perna, sorrindo para mim, e eu inclinei e peguei-a. Val veio ao meu lado e se inclinou para mim.

"Vocês estão dançando sem nós", Val fez beicinho.

Bella soltou uma risadinha. "Bem, às vezes, mamãe e papai gostam de dançar juntos."

"Eu estou com fome, que horas é o jantar?" Lydia lamentou.

"Fome", Elly imitado em um sussurro.

Eu ri para ela. "Logo, Vovó e Vovô estarão aqui em alguns minutos e, em seguida, nós vamos."

"Feliz Nivesálio, papai", disse Elly docemente, beijando minha bochecha.

"Obrigado, menina."

Senti Val puxar minha camisa e olhei para baixo para ver que ela tinha um pedaço de papel na mão. "O que é isso?" Eu questionei, pegando o que ela ofereceu.

"Parabéns, papai", Val disse e sorriu para mim.

"Fizemos isso para você", Lydia me informou.

Abri-lo e dentro havia um desenho. Era nós, minha família; Bella e eu, Lydia, Valerie, Elly, e a pequena Annabelle. Nossa casa estava no fundo e rabiscado em toda a parte superior na confusa caligrafia de Lydia estava 'Feliz Aniversário Papai! Nós te amamos!.'

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas picando em meus olhos e eu puxei Lydia em meus braços. Beijei-a no alto de sua cabeça, enquanto abracei minhas três filhas mais velhas.

"Muito obrigado, minhas meninas lindas, é o cartão de aniversário perfeito. Eu amo todas vocês muito, vocês não tem ideia," eu disse, beijando cada uma delas por vez.

Bella pegou Annabelle do chão e se juntou a nós. Eu dei um beijo em ambas e suspirei contente.

Eu não poderia descrever o amor que eu sentia por minha família nesse momento, tudo em volta de mim. Esta era a minha casa, envolvido no amor de minhas meninas.

Se cinco erros podem levar-me a toda esta admiração, eu ficaria feliz em fazê-los todos novamente.

* * *

**O que tem as Bella de drabble e os trocentos filhos no final? Haha eu ri quando li o final dessa, com quatro meninas lol Vovô ficou sem neto, mas tem quatro netinhas :P **

**Muito amor essa família, e os erros do Edward o levaram a isso, com certeza ele não se arrepende, já que todas o levaram para esse cenário.**

**Agradeço a todas por lerem a fic, e fico muito satisfeita por terem gostado.**

**A próxima drabble só vem no final de fevereiro, postar/traduzir drabble toma meu tempo, e acabo deixando as outras de lado, então durante o mês vou traduzindo a outra aos poucos, adiantando para quando postar.**

**Até lá e nos encontramos nas outras fics**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
